A Silent Prayer
by FreeInTheImagination
Summary: God doesn't give you the people you want in your life, but he gives you the people you need. Without doubt they are going to hurt you, but they also give you the moments to smile, but most importantly, they make you who you are as a person. Chord/Amber
1. Chapter 1

Amber rolled over with the biggest smile on her face. She was happy, she truly was. Happiness was something that seemed to not be granted to everyone these days, which is why she knew that this was the time of her life where she'd be happiest. At 22 years old, and living in San Francisco, she had finally found her place in life. Don't get her wrong, he happiness wasn't granted just like anyone else's. She fought hard to get where she was. No one's life was perfect, but now that she lay beside the love of her life, she knew that she had found her better half.

She's lived in California all her life, growing up with her best friends. One of which, she'd be getting married to soon, well at least that's what she's hoping for. She gently touched his face. Like many girls, Amber allowed her life to revolve around this man, but to her he wasn't just any man. He had been there for her along with her best friends Naya and Chris. When others choose to leave her in the dust, they were there for her through thick and thin.

With her attending the University of Berkeley to further her musical talents, she was excited to be this far into her life. Amber was smart, funny, knew what she wanted, and had no shame in going for it. She refused to let people bring her down.

She snapped out of her daydream as she felt her phone buzz on the night stand. She lived in a medium sized 2 bedroom apartment. It was filled with such good memories from over the years. Reaching for her phone, she read that she had a message from Chris. She loved Chris to death, he could always make her laugh and smile in a way that absolutely no one else could. Maybe it was because he'd always had a sense that no one else seemed to have. He was extremely funny, smart, sarcastic and witty. But maybe it was also because he was extremely homosexual.

Amber didn't know if that really mattered though, but she knew that if he were straight, she'd love him just the same. She quickly read his message.

**"Is everything ready for the dumb ass?"**

Amber rolled her eyes, nothing but simply amused. Even though she loved her man to no end, Chris never really liked him. He always thought that she could do way better, and that she deserved it despite the fact that she constantly told Chris how happy she was. His response to this day is

_"You smile with your lips, but it never seems to reach your eyes."_

She never knew what he meant by that and even with him always repeating it; she just seemed to get more confused every time. Just as she was replying to his message, another came in making the one she'd start to type automatically save as a draft. This message was from her other best friend Naya. She smiled once again reading to herself,

**"Do you need any more help for that bastard's party today?"**

Even though that same bastard was Naya's own cousin, she thought that Amber deserved better as well. Amber paid no attention to their remarks. She only thought them to be jokes and that they were only taking on the roles as Protective Best Friends. Little did she know just how serious Chris and Naya were. She replied to them both with simple message,

"Yes, everything is all set, be here at 6 sharp."

After sending her messages, she stood slowly to stretch her body. Walking over to her bathroom, she began her daily routine. She took a hot shower preparing for her day; it was going to be exciting. While in the shower, she lifted her ring finger to her lips. She just had this amazing thought that tonight; it would no longer be bare.

"Babe!" she heard, "Come back to bed!"

"I'm in the shower!"

"Ooh, well then I'll come join you." And before she could respond or see it coming, the curtains were being pulled back. And into the shower he stepped.

"Mark Sailing, get your ass out of here!"

Even though her voice seemed to be full of anger, there nothing but a smile on her face. Mark smirked at her while putting his hands on each side of her hips. The water quickly soaked his pajamas and white tank top. Amber thought his body to be made by the hands of God himself. She stared him down as he gently kissed her good morning.

Not being able to contain her giggles, she pushed him away. His face was satisfied as he spoke,

"Ah, much better." And with those words, he was gone. Amber shook her head before stepping out of the tub herself. Wrapping the towel around her body, she stepped into her smile closet while Mark rested on the bed watching television.

"So, what are you going to do for your special man today?"

Amber smiled secretively in her closet. "Sorry babe! I forgot today was your birthday!"

"You did not. I know you have something planned. Come on!"

"Uh, okay." She said while peeking her head around the door to look at him. "If you say so, but I have to go meet Chris, he has a girls day out planned for us, but I promise to be back in time to celebrate with you!" she winked

Mark looked at her stunned while she quickly put on her clothes. Before stepping out, she made sure to put her nicest dress and a pair of heels in a bag. Mark would never know she'd be leaving out the apartment with the items. And before he could protest or ask any more questions, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and sped out the door leaving him speechless.

"Love you!" she shouted on the other side.

Tonight was going to be perfect, well at least that's what Amber thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All credit goes to the writers of that TV show.**

* * *

><p>Amber raced around Mr. and Mrs. Sallings house trying to make sure everything was perfect. Her heels clicked harshly as she made her way across the hard wood floors. Chris was there and couldn't help but be amused, he knew that Amber always got this way when she was nervous. She would start pacing back and forth until her feet burned a hole into the floor, then she would absent mindlessly start biting her finger nails. A habit she didn't know she even had.<p>

She looked around the house making sure all the decorations were up. Over the fireplace there was a birthday sign that simply read "Happy Birthday Mark!" She knew he would never see this coming but all of his friends were here, people he'd worked with over the years, he'd love it. Well Amber hoped he would, she was willing to do anything to make this day special for him. When Chris had finally had enough of her, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, would you please calm down?"

She placed a shaking had onto her forehead, trying to calm her nerves as asked. She sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry boo, tonight is going to be amazing, for him and me. I can feel it."

Chris looked at his friend with loving eyes, he knew Amber better than anyone else. She sometimes refused to see the truth in things, he never wanted to see her hurt but it was times like these when he wished that she could see reality for what it was. They were both silent until Amber made a sudden outburst,

"Oh, no! The Doritos! I forgot the Cool Ranch Doritos!"

Chris huffed knowing the reason for the panic, of course cool ranch Doritos were his favorite.

"Relax," he said grabbing his car keys from his back pocket "I'll run to the store."

"Really? Oh thank you!" she smiled.

Yes, Chris didn't like Mark very much but Amber was his best friend and frankly, he would do anything to make her smile.

* * *

><p>Amber decided that everything looked perfect after one last look around the house. Mr. and Mrs. Salling had lived here for years. She could still remember when they moved into the neighborhood. She was a bit sad when she found they had no daughters of her own age to play around with, only two sons just a bit older than her. She was, however, thankful that Naya would visit them almost every week, quickly becoming her first best friend. Amber and Chris hadn't met until her freshmen year of college. She remembers the day well, she wore her favorite zebra print jacket when out of nowhere he appeared telling her it was hideous.<p>

She would've been offended if she hadn't looked down at it for a few moments before deciding that it truly was. She promised him and herself to never wear it again. She stopped for a moment knowing that every time she thought about her past, she would most likely end up crying. There was just one person missing that would have made this day even more special.

Before she could think about him any further, Chris rushed back into the house with 3 family sized bags of cool ranch Doritos.

"Naya and Mark are here!" he shouted.

All the nerves that had left her came rushing back as she had the guests to quickly hush and gather in the living room. She was thankful that Naya was able to get him over here, Amber was sure that he had asked plenty of questions and also that Naya would easily be annoyed by them.

"Okay everyone!" she semi-shouted "He's here, places, places!"

Only moments after people had settled down and the lights were off, Mark came through the door.

"Surprise!" every one yelled together. The look on his face made Amber laugh out loud, a habit she knew she had and hated. Her laugh would make others come to a halt, it was embarrassing.

"I knew you had something planned." Mark smiled.

"What can I say? I'm the bomb."

* * *

><p>Well of course Amber didn't expect Mark to put <em>all<em> of his attention on her that night but she did expect _some_. After all, she was the one to plan this, and him showing a little appreciation towards her would have been greatly excepted. But no, he stood in the middle of the room with one of his ex-coworkers. She couldn't help but watch them as Naya whispered in her hear.

"_Who invited Dianna?"_

"_I did." _She whispered back.

Naya shook her head, _"I don't think that was a good idea babe."_

Amber looked on as she saw Mark tuck a piece of loose hair behind Dianna's ear.

"_It's harmless."_ She whispered once again before grabbing a camera from her bag.

Instead of letting it get to her, she just thought that once every one left, it'd be the perfect time for them to spend some time together. _Maybe he'll give me a_ _little surprise myself_, she thought.

"How about a family picture?" Amber asked

Naya, Mark, Mr. and Mrs. Salling all gathered around in front of the fire place. She smiled fondly at the family, they were all so loving.

"Chord should be here." Naya suddenly said. Amber froze just by hearing his name.

Mark huffed in frustration just by hearing Chord. "Yeah, but he's _not_ so let's move on."

She stood there with the camera in her hands, ready to snap the picture until Naya called her,

"Amber, you should be in this too."

She smiled stepping forward before being stopped by Mark. "No, she should just take the picture."

Amber gave a weak smile pushing away the hurt she felt wash over her. Chris sipped his drink, he already killed Mark about 10 times in his head, Naya snarled his way but he just smiled.

* * *

><p>Later after everyone was leaving, Chris and Naya each hugged Amber tightly.<p>

"We'll get together later." She spoke, "hopefully we'll be talking about wedding details!"

With a kiss on each side of her cheek, they were gone. She instantly felt arms wrap around her waist once the door was closed. Mark's parents had gone upstairs once most of the guests were gone due to them having work in the morning. She was left to clean the dishes and put leftovers away.

"Anymore of those Doritos?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm depends on what you're willing to do to get them." She winked.

Amber stood against the counter watching as Mark drank a bottle of beer. A smile spread across her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking…after marriage, the kids, the house, the nice cars, what's left?"

He chuckled "I don't know since I'm still working on the cars and house."

She rolled her eyes and nervously said, "What about us?"

"What are you getting at? What **about **us?

Clearing her throat, she knew that she now needed to lay it on the line, she could wait no longer. Mark and her had known one another for 8 years, 5 of which they were simply good friends. A lot of people would say that she was still young and had plenty of time for marriage and children, but she loved him and wanted to take that next step.

"Well," she said slowly, "how do you see us in the future?"

"I haven't given us any consideration." He simply said, he didn't know how badly that affected her, but she pressed on, only wanting the answer she'd told her mind was the only one she would accept.

"No consideration? Because I've given our future plenty! I want the house, I want the car, and I want the damn chocolate Labrador named Coco! And I want the kids!"

Mark let out a deep sigh. "Look Amber I love you, I really do, but I just have too much going on right now for all of that."

"Bullshit Mark!" she yelled, she knew that his parents were upstairs but this was important to her. Her life had been planned around _him_. Didn't he see that?

"How does a guy that has **every part** of his life organized not give his future any thought?"

"I've given **my** future plenty of thought and consideration! It just never included any with **you**!"

And just like that-Amber's heart had shattered.

* * *

><p>Hi! Yes, this is a ChordAmber story, trust me. Even though it didn't seem like it.

But I will tell you, that when you read my writings, you should pay close attention to even the little things. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing had ever been promised in life. But it seemed that the few things she thought were guaranteed always managed to slip through her fingers. It was her fault, she knew it. If only she hadn't pressured him on about marriage. She just _had_ to be one of those needy girlfriends. Always asking for more than what was to be offered. '_Nice going Amber_' she thought as she walked around the dark San Francisco streets.

It was something she had started doing since that night. Never being able to sleep at night, she figured she might as well walk around in her own self-pity. It had been over a month since she basically walked out the door. Amber let the tears role down her cheeks as she remembered, every word, every action, she remembered _everything._

"_Come on Amber. Did you actually think I'd marry you?" _Mark said placing his hand onto her cheek; she quickly moved her face from his grasp. His touch wasn't welcomed.

"_All this time, you never planned on having a life with me?" _She couldn't recognize her own voice anymore, and the knot in her throat made her want to vomit.

"_No." _ He simply said. Mark was sad of course because no matter what type of relationship they had, she was still his friend. The girl he had grew up with and called a true friend.

"_So it was all a lie? Every I love you, every touch, every look, every time we made love? All worth nothing?" _

"_Amber I __**do**__ love you. You're an amazing girl but you knew why we were together all these years. I was there for you when my brother abandoned us, he hurt you. I knew that, but now you're better and it's time for you to move on." _

"_Don't you dare bring Chord into this! I love you Mark, I'm in love with you! And you're telling me you never intended to marry me? Just to make me fall for you then send me packing huh?" _

Amber looked up at the night's sky, the air making her tears dry quickly, but that didn't stop fresh ones from flowing.

"_I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say but-it's over." _

Since that night, Amber had basically disappeared from the Salling family. The only people she let come near her were Naya and Chris. She had no choice to see Naya because she was now living with her. When her and Mark broke up, she knew she couldn't stay in the same house with him. She was angry, angry at him and at _herself_.

She had lost who she was, even though she desperately wanted the old Amber back, she didn't know where she could be found, if she ever could.

"Get up!" Naya shouted as Chris pulled the covers from Ambers head. Her restless nights forced her to sleep in the day time, but it was no use. She still couldn't get away from the memories.

"No! Go away!"

Chris looked over to Naya being concerned about his friend. He had watched her quickly become a person he didn't know. She wasn't as talkative, or as hyper. She refused to get out of the house even if it were to simply go shopping with him. He missed her bright smile and contagious laugh. He found her eyes to turn dark; there was no light to be seen in them.

Naya noticed the changes in Amber too. Besides the fact that she and Chris would discuss ways to help Amber in secret meetings and over the phone, she knew that this would take time.

Neither of them really knew who she was anymore. With her barely speaking and eating, they didn't know what was going on inside her head. Naya had only seen her distant from people twice in her life; when her mother died, and when her true love broke her heart.

Amber and her mother had been some of the closest people on the planet, when she lost her mother, it took everything out of her to want to get up and live her life again. Now this was another time with Mark. She had always known he wasn't the _right_ cousin Amber should have been with.

"Sweetie you need to get up!"

"Why? I have no life to live."

"What about your job?" Chris asked placing his hands on his hips.

"I got fired." She mumbled.

That was a lie and she knew it. She hadn't got fired but the simple fact was that she quit. Amber worked at a bridal shop, and soon after the split, she knew she couldn't stay there. Helping out the happy wives to be only made her feel worse about her own situation.

Amber had always been a person to push her own troubles aside to help others, but she couldn't take pushing them aside this time. Her boss, Rachel begged her to stay. Over the few months she worked there, they had become friends. Amber would never talk to her about personal things but Rachel reminded her every once in a while that she was, in fact there for her.

She didn't believe it though. She didn't know who she could exactly trust these days. She had put her heart in the hands of a man, and he crushed it. Years worth of trust, smiles, and memories were all turned into a nightmare.

Naya and Chris both climbed onto the bed wrapping their arms around her. They hadn't never really talked about what happened with Mark, Amber had only given them the basics but they knew there was much more to the story than told.

"Boo, you know that we'll always be here for you, right?" Coming from Chris, it was more of a statement because he could never imagine leaving Amber or Naya's side ever in his life.

"And that we love you." Naya added.

As much as Amber wanted to push their worries aside for her, she knew that they _should_ be worried. She looked forward at the blank television screen. The room Naya had given here was pretty big. She had enough space and privacy, she loved the room and loved the days being able to just stay in it and do absolutely nothing.

_Love? _she asked herself, what was really the point of love when you had no one to share it with?

_All our life we go searching for love, sometimes we think we've found it, then something happens, and you're back to thinking there's no one in this world that would want you._

"I don't believe in love." she whispered

"Don't you dare say that!" Naya hollered, "You have love all around you! Do **not **let my jackass of a cousin do this to you!"

"What am I supposed to believe? Because from what I'm going through, fairytales are for nothing but little kids!"

"Amber Riley you stop it this instant!" Chris yelled taking Naya's side.

"Everyone has a point in their life where they don't feel like love exists, but know there's more to love than just finding your soul mate. Family love you, friends love you; Love isn't reserved for a partner.

Some people may stay single most their life, because the love they receive from family is enough. But there will be somebody out there who will love you more than family can one day. Everyone deserves that special person, _even you._"

Amber choked back her tears, she didn't want to cry, knowing that she had been doing that enough but she _really needed_ to do it, to release some of the tears.

Naya sensed this as Amber froze. "It's okay to cry, it doesn't make you weak. It only shows that you've been trying to be strong for too long."

"What happens after the tears?" she quietly asked.

"You stand up and become a stronger person." Chris whispered into her hair.

Amber sighed knowing they were right about everything but she still had her doubts. There was only so much advice she could take before wanting to shout

"_How about you step into my shoes?" _

People could give her inspiring words, but she had come to know that if a person wasn't living her life, they most likely didn't truly know how it felt. She knew it was wrong to let a man define her life but she had given herself to him.

Now she needed to take everything back.

"You two will be here every step of the way?"

Naya and Chris hopped up from the bed and began singing,

"_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you.**____**Find out what we're made of. When we are called to help our friends in need." **_Naya sang hugging Chris tightly.

Amber watched amused as Chris made the funniest face while singing,

"_**You can count on me like 1 2 3. I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2. And you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah" **_

Together, they pulled Amber to her feet and began singing and dancing around the room. Amber was thankful for them, that was certain. And slowly, she would find herself again, even if the wall around her heart was still up.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All credit goes to the writers of that TV show, although I wish I owned Chord and Amber.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amber woke up with the sun shining down brightly on her. She groaned just wanting to lie in bed all day. After Naya and Chris left for their own jobs, she jumped right back into bed.<p>

Don't get her wrong, she knew that she had great friends and she was going to take their advice but as soon as they walked out the door, she realized that she hadn't cried, and Naya told her that it was okay.

So that's what she did, she surrounded herself by a box of tissues and all the bite sized Snicker and Twix candy bars that Naya had hidden around her house.

She knew that she needed to release tears before she would truly be able to get back on her feet. She planned on getting her job back, and maybe even going back to school. She knew it would be hard after being gone for so long, but she also knew that whatever she put her mind too, she would be able to do it.

She hadn't sung in months, she never thought anything would happen to make her stray away from her dreams. Not family, not friends, she didn't even think _she _could stop herself from singing. _Singing was her_, all she truly had when no one was there. Singing and music.

"Maybe that can help me right now." She said looking to a radio that was placed on her dresser. She bit her lip standing up, first going to her cabinet which contained a large collection of CD's.

She slowly scanned through them, wanting to find the perfect CD and artist that could relate to her emotions.

She slightly smiled once she saw a CD from one of her favorite artist. She pulled out 'In My Own Words' by Ne-Yo. She absolutely loved him and his passion for music. His songs were mostly from male perspectives, of course, but none the less she always managed to find songs by him that even she could relate too.

Amber stood to place the CD in; she knew the song that would fit her best right now. Music was her true love, and she hated that she was able to let a man come between them.

"Perfect." She sighed as _So Sick_ began to play. She put the song on repeat before turning around to face her full sized mirror. She flinched at herself. She had defiantly seen better days.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much, she could see dried tears on her cheeks. Her hair had been in a ponytail but after so many days…_weeks_ of crying, sleepless nights, nightmares, and other things, it was a complete mess.

Amber had prided herself to always look good and presentable. She loved everything about herself. Not many men would go for full figured women, and maybe that was why this was all taking its toll on her. Maybe it was because she thought that she would never find a man to love her.

Mark had been one of the closest things she had to feeling true love. She sighed.

"I'm just like every other girl in America."

She was a grown woman but that didn't mean she didn't have insecurities at times. She truly wished that she would have been able to put them all behind her but at the worse times they seemed to creep up on her.

And now that she was single, she couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't good enough. She ran her hands down her zebra printed pajamas. Chris hated when she wore animal print so she vowed to never wear any sort out in public. Bed attire was otherwise.

"_**Gotta change my answering machine now that I'm alone. Cuz' right now it says that we can't come to the phone."**_ She sang

She began dancing around her room, singing along.

"_**So sick of love songs, so tired of tears, so done with wishing you were still here." **_

If there was any song that was her, this one was perfect. She took the ponytail holder out of her head letting her hair grace her shoulders before throwing the holder to an unknown location. But she didn't care; if this was the way to pull herself back together than she was willing to use music and everything else to get over Mark.

"_**Don't make me think about his smile or having his first child. I'm letting go, turning off the radio." **_She whispered slightly changing the words up.

* * *

><p>She really was done as she turned the song off putting on more upbeat music. She figured sad songs wouldn't really get her anywhere before going inside of the bathroom; she turned the hot water on making sure steam would fill the room. If she was going to do this right then she needed to work on her appearance first.<p>

She could not stand looking so damaged even if that was the way she was feeling. Amber made sure to wash her hair thoroughly and she had to sigh of relief. The shower felt so relaxing. Her muscles were tense from lack of exercise.

Once she was finished, she put on a nice pair of black hip hugging jeans and a hot pink tank top that came with a black jean jacket. She didn't want to continue staying in the house every day, so she decided to go and see if she would be able to get her job back. She only hoped that Rachel would be understanding but not ask too many questions like she usually did.

Since her and Mark shared a car, she would either have to walk or take the city bus. And personally, she hated the bus. Most people on there were rude and sometimes it became so crowded that you wouldn't even know personal space existed.

When she left him, she basically left everything behind. The car, some of her clothes, most of her jewelry and other things she would probably never get back. She wouldn't dare go back to that apartment in fear of facing him, something she didn't think she'd ever be able to do.

Yes, she could have asked Naya but since the breakup and her disappearance, Mark had also been searching for her. He'd call Naya almost every week asking if she had seen her. Amber was grateful that she only replied a simple

"_When I know of her whereabouts I will let you know." _

She didn't want to see him, although she was scared and embarrassed, she was still pissed as well. She didn't know if she would have broken down in front of him or if she would have simply punched his lights out. She did know that she didn't want to take the risk if the first one would be the answer though.

* * *

><p>She decided to walk to the Bridal Store. She liked walking anyways, which is why she'd sometimes go out at night just to walk under the stars. San Francisco was truly a beautiful place and she couldn't imagine leaving anywhere else but that didn't mean she wouldn't be up for it. She loved to travel and one day hoped she'd be able to see the world.<p>

When she reached the store, her eyes immediately went to the 'Help Wanted' sign hanging in the window. She quickly took the sign down once she opened the door. She heard that familiar bell. It would ring indicating that someone was either entering or leaving the store.

Amber bit her lip looking around at all the different dresses; her former boss ordered nothing but simply the most beautiful gowns around. All different colors and sizes, there was a 99.9 percent chance that a bride would be able to find the perfect one.

She loved the job dearly.

"Amber?" she heard a voice say before turning around. Rachel quickly walked towards her from the back room.

"Hi." She said shyly

Rachel and her both blinked a few times before one of them finally spoke.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I know this is short notice and I'll completely understand if you say no. I mean, after all I _was_ the one who walked out but—"

She was cut off by the look on Rachel's face, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You can have your job back." She spoke as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Amber, I can tell that you're a great person. And I don't know what you've been through but judging from the bags under your eyes, it must of have been something really deep."

"You have no idea." She whispered.

"Yes, well remember _everyone_ deserves a second chance, even you."

Amber arched an eyebrow, "Well first of all thank you Rachel, this really does mean a lot to me. And…I believe in second chances, but I don't believe everyone deserves them."

Amber saw Rachel raise her own eyebrow, thinking for a moment before nodding her head.

"I believe you're right. But I hope you know that if you need to talk, I'm here."

She gave the girl a small smile, "Yes, I know and thank you."

"Bright and early tomorrow then, we have a client coming in."

"I'll be here! Thanks again!" Amber smiled walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>When she got back home, she saw Naya and Chris there. She looked on confused as she saw a suitcase.<p>

"Hey Naya, Chris. Someone going somewhere?"

Naya sighed, "Yeah, me. Got a business trip."

Amber quietly said "Oh." She knew that sometimes Naya would have to travel with being a lawyer.

"Amber," Chris said slowly, "Naya has something to tell you."

She looked on, waiting but when Naya said nothing she spoke up, "Well?"

"Uh, well, uh. Don't freak out. Please."

"Okay, now I'm worried."

"Nothing to be worried about…unless you take it that way, but uh I sort of rented my place out."

Amber looked alarmed, "To who exactly?"

"My cousin." Naya whispered

Now Amber wanted to faint, she couldn't have been talking about Mark, she knew Naya was crazy but she didn't think she was _that _crazy.

Chris knew what she was thinking and smiled, "Not _that_ cousin."

She sighed in relief but then tossed her hands up in the air, Naya _only_ had two cousins, and if it wasn't Mark that meant it was…

"CHORD!" she yelled not happy one bit.

"Not that bad." Naya spoke innocently.

"Naya! How am I supposed to get over Mark with his _brother _staying here?"

Chris didn't know much about Chord since he had never met him, he had only known little from what Naya and Amber chose to tell but by the way Amber was reacting, he thought that it might have been something deeper than with him being Mark's brother.

"Amber, Chord and Mark are two different people. Plus they haven't seen each other in years along with you and I. Don't you remember that _he_ was our best friend _too_? Plus this was all arranged way before you got here."

Oh yes, Amber remembered Chord. She remembered _a lot_ of things about him. Things that not even Naya or Mark knew, things that she wanted to forget but would never be able too.

She huffed, "Naya, Chord can't stay here! I'll pay your half of the rent just tell him he can't stay!"

She folded her arms as Chris watched amused by her pleading.

"_Amber! You don't have a __**job**_." She sang

"I do! I do!" she quickly spoke, "I went back and got it this morning!"

With a roll of the eyes, Naya pulled out a sticky note, "He said he'd be here in two days. I have his new cell phone number, here." She said writing it down, "You do the dirty deed."

Amber smiled satisfied. She knew that with having Chord here, the few steps that she had taken forward today would only get her knocked back twice as much. Chord couldn't stay, he just **couldn't**.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to see what you all have to say! Thanks for reading! See you later! :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All credit goes to the writers of that TV show. I wish I owned Chord and Amber though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amber slowly sipped her coffee as she watched Naya run around the house trying to get the rest of her things together. She shook her head laughing slightly because Naya had always been a procrastinator.<p>

She'd get stuff done little by little up until the last minute where she'd have to sprint around the house. You'd think she liked it after a while, but Amber remembered when they were in high school, and they had to run around the track. Her and Naya would hide behind the bleachers and then 'magically' reappear after the rest of the class was done.

She loved the memories of them being reckless. Things seemed much easier somehow when you didn't have a care in the world. She wished things was that simple right now. No heart break or having to worry all the time about petty things that would only slow you down.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked making Naya stop abruptly.

"I don't really know two weeks tops. But I'll be able to come back and forth to check in on you. Chris said he'd be spending a few nights with you too."

It was so like Chris to make this as a way to spend time with her. She loved him for that, and didn't want to be in the house all alone either. Amber nodded her head until she saw Naya raise her eyebrows,

"Call Chord yet?"

"No, I'm going to do it on my lunch break."

That's when she realized that she would have to talk to him over the phone, and she didn't like the feeling that it was giving her. But she knew that over the phone would have to be better than actually _seeing_ his face.

With Mark, she didn't know if she'd punch him or cry, but with Chord, she _defiantly_ knew she would punch his lights out. Naya knew that she was mad at Chord but she didn't know why she would invite him to live at her house, even if they did make plans before she moved in. Naya should have been mad at him too! It just wasn't fair, she hated him, and she hated his brother. '_The Salling men can go to Hell.' _She thought bitterly. They both had done nothing but hurt her it seemed. Amber didn't _want_ to push the good memories aside but the bad ones about the men seemed to overpower.

"I wish you would change your mind about him."

"Are you really taking his side? After what he did?"

Naya shook her head wanting Amber to understand but it wasn't her place to tell her what had happened years ago. Chord wouldn't have wanted her to know and she knew that, but she hated keeping secrets from her best friend. Even if it was more of a family secret, Amber was like a sister to her. When the truth would come out she didn't know if Amber would understand or if she would be even more pissed.

Amber on the other hand knew that Naya didn't know the **real** reason she didn't ever want to see Chord again. No one did, and she planned to keep it that way and continue on with the story they all shared about him. If she were bitch enough, she would have blamed him for _every single thing_ that had happened in her life up until this point, but she knew that he didn't control Mark's actions, so she didn't.

Naya shook her head sadly, "You should get to work."

"Yeah," Amber said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She hated to leave things on the line like this knowing that this would be the last time she'd see Naya for a while, but she knew they'd patch things up. They always did.

"I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too, be safe." She said before heading out the door to the bridal shop.

* * *

><p>She quickly walked to the shop not wanting to be late on her first day back. She owed Rachel for giving her another chance. Amber never liked when people did favors for her because they'd always expect something in return, and sometimes what they expected wasn't anything she was willing to give. She wanted to be independent now.<p>

She knew that she didn't _need_ a man necessarily to be happy. She had taken Chris' advice about love deeply. But, just because she didn't need a man didn't mean she didn't _want_ a man.

"Damn Amber if you don't stop thinking like that then you'll never find who you are as a person again." She spoke out loud.

She decided to push it all aside for now, when she walked into the bridal shop she was greeted by a panicked looking Rachel,

"Amber! Thank God you're here! We have a Bridezilla on our hands!"

Bridezilla's were some of the worse! Because they were so nervous, everything had to be perfect; it was either perfect or nothing at all. If they found one small mistake in their dress then they would _demand_ it to be fixed or would just demand a whole _new_ one.

"Where is she, and what's her name?" Amber as if she was hunting someone down. She didn't think the first day would start off this way but she had no other choice.

"She's in the back room and her name is Jenna. Her husband to be is Harry but before I got the chance to talk to them _both_, he ran out of here like his ass was on fire."

"Damn, she must be that bad."

"Worse, she has looked all over the shop and says she can't find the perfect dress. I tried to help but then she just suddenly broke down crying!"

Amber laughed a little, "I'll go talk to her."

Rachel nodded as she slowly walked to the back room, "May the force be with me." She whispered and then quickly smacked herself on the forehead, he wasn't even _here_ and she was reminding herself of him. That's what she got for thinking about him basically _all _morning.

She sighed once she heard loud sobs coming from behind one of the dressing room doors. She put her hands on her hips looking around, how could a person cry in this area she would never know. Light purple silk curtains lined the windows, allowing just the right amount of sunlight to come in. Mirrors were lined side by side all around so brides would be able to see their selves from every angle. The white carpet only added on to the touch of beauty that this one room possessed.

"Jenna? Can you please come out?" she asked gently

For a moment she didn't hear anything, no sobbing, _nothing, _but then Jenna seemed to roar like a lion before breaking out into loud sobs again,

"Harry won't marry me! I won't ever find the right dress!" she cried

"Can we maybe talk about this face to face?"

"N-no! Get out!"

Amber rolled her eyes, she had dealt with people like Jenna before but she wouldn't take being told what to do when she was only trying to help. It was Jenna's wedding after all, _not hers_.

She sighed deeply before speaking again, "Jenna, I might not know Harry personally but I'm sure that he'd love you even if you came down the aisle wearing one of his shirts! I need you to come of the dressing room sweetie, I promise we'll find the perfect dress, and he won't be able to take his eyes off you."

And again, she heard nothing. Amber stepped back as she heard the lock click and out came Jenna. Her makeup was running and her highlighted blue hair clung to her face. Amber smiled brightly at the girl when she slowly reached her hand out,

"Hello, I'm Jenna. Way to make a first impression, right?"

Amber waved her off, "Trust, I'm nobody to be impressing, I'm Amber. Now, are we ready to get to work?"

She nodded her head, "You meant it? You're going to help me find the perfect dress? Even after my bitch fit?"

"Yes, even after that. Now come on!" she laughed.

Jenna looked at Amber before linking her arm through hers, she instantly felt like she had made a new friend. For most of the day, Amber, Jenna, and Rachel went through about a dozen dresses. Jenna was relaxed up until the point where she didn't mind if she didn't find the perfect dress right away. She was still thankful for their help and patience.

* * *

><p>When it was Amber's lunch break, she left Jenna and Rachel alone for a few moments to go and call Chord. She looked at the sticky note Naya had wrote it on for what felt like forever. She didn't even think she would need to prepare herself for something as simple as a <em>phone call<em>.

As she pulled out her phone, her hands suddenly became sweaty. '_Calm down!_' she thought as she began dialing each key.

She took a deep breath as the phone began ringing, each one making her heart beat faster and faster. Then it stopped and she was _sure_ that she was about to pass out because she _knew_ that he was going to answer.

Her breathe hitched, "Hey this Chord, sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now. You know what to do."

"THANK GOD!" she shouted into the phone, "Holy shit!" she yelled once again before realizing that it was recording, she quickly pressed the end button multiple times in fear that the call wouldn't disconnect and then she launched it across the room. She didn't throw it hard but she needed it to get away from her, she was a bit embarrassed.

Amber banged her head against the wall behind her for allowing that to happen. She hoped that maybe, possibly, he wouldn't get _that_ voicemail. She rubbed her eyes before walking towards her phone; she sat down onto the floor leaning against one of the mirrors.

"Okay, you can do this." She said looking straight ahead to the mirror on the other side of the room.

Once again, she picked the phone up. She knew that she could have _simply _pressed the talk key twice to re-dial his number but she wanted to give herself as much time as possible. So, with now numb fingers, she dialed again. Each key making a noise, and when she entered the last digit, she brought the phone to her ear, and pressed talk. She had to do this; if she couldn't get through a phone call then she would have to get through them being in the same house for who knows how long.

At the moment Amber didn't know which was exactly worse; this call just seemed to be one of the hardest things _ever. _She knew she was over exaggerating so she pulled herself together.

"Just do it, don't think about it, just do it and it'll be done. What's the worst thing that can happen anyways?"

Him actually answering would have to be at the top of the list though.

She was grateful when it _did_ go to his voicemail again but she made sure not to shout it this time.

"Hey, uh Chord. Listen um Naya rented out her place to someone else," she lied, "sorry things didn't work out. Bye." And with that, she hung up the phone and smiled. Now she hoped he'd receive _that_ message, but she also hoped he didn't recognize her voice either.

She knew that he was supposed to be there tomorrow night and that it was last minute but she prayed he'd get the message in time. Last thing she wanted to do was to go home and find him on Naya's front porch.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that's settled." She said rising to her feet. She walked out of the back room to find Jenna and Rachel searching through a few more dresses.<p>

"No luck?" she asked

Jenna shook her head but didn't seem too upset. "No, but Rachel said she has a new shipment coming in soon, so I'm hoping to find something then."

"And you will!" Rachel smiled

Amber nodded her head agreeing, "Well, what time are you closing up today Rachel?"

They had been open a few hours but today was a slow day, and Amber really didn't see any use for being open all day. Rachel looked at her watch then outside clearly realizing what Amber had been thinking.

"I guess now since Jenna is done. Hey! I have an idea! How about a girl's night out!"

"I don't know Rachel but if you didn't notice my man put a ring on it." Jenna said flashing her flawless diamond ring. Amber almost grew jealous at the sight but shook it off before it could change her happy mood.

"Drinks are harmless."

"Drinks are not harmless, and as much as I could go for one, I should get home to check up on my friend's place. Maybe Friday night?"

"I'm in." Jenna said grabbing her purse; they all quickly exchanged numbers before Rachel locked up the shop. Amber waved them off glad that she made a new friend today. Besides this morning with the little 'fight' with Naya, the day was pretty good.

She was happy to be home though. When she entered the house, she could hear the showing running, she smiled knowing Chris would check up on her like Naya had said. He was probably planning a night with Amber himself, it was typical.

"Chris I'm home!" she yelled gently knocking on the bathroom door, she heard the water shut off before she went inside of the kitchen to make lunch since she had wasted all of her time calling Chord. Amber was too busy fixing her food to notice the person behind her though. Arms folded, face stern, watering dripping all over Naya's hardwood floors.

"Well, I'm certainly no Chris."

Amber froze, she knew that voice, as long as it had been, she remembered that voice, that damn voice!

Slowly in fear of having a heart attack, she turned around and screamed to the top of her lungs. He quickly ran to her, pushing her against the counter, his hand covering her mouth and she was forced to look into his green eyes.

What was worse than a phone call, or finding Chord on Naya's front porch? Finding Chord in Naya's kitchen dripping wet in nothing but a towel.

'_This defiantly tops the list of him answering the damn phone.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, wouldn't mind knowing what you guys thought of it! Laters! :P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All credit goes to the writers of that TV show. I wish I owned the whole cast.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amber glared into Chord's eyes as his hand remained over her mouth. They hadn't seen each other in four years. Amber didn't know what he was doing here. He wasn't <strong>supposed<strong> to be here until tomorrow. Hell once he got that message, he wasn't supposed to be here _at all_. They were both strangers to each other now. But that didn't mean they were going to get a fresh start. Amber smacked his arm, making his hand leave her lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily, never mind that he was still in a towel, she wanted to know why he was here. She was too angry to notice anything but the fact that he was standing in front of her.

With his face still showing no type of emotion, he stepped back. His voice was deep and rough, "Well it's nice to see you too. And why I'm here isn't any of your business, what are **you** doing here?"

Ignoring his question she decided to take a seat, this was overwhelming. She didn't think she would ever see him again. Amber trained her mind to think she never wanted to see him again, and after so long of repeating that, lost feelings turned into hate.

"That's none of **your** business. Didn't you get my message?"

Chord looked at her oddly, "I didn't get any message."

"You. Can't. Stay. Here." She gritted

"And why not? Last time I checked, this was Naya's house. I'm still not understanding why you're here."

She couldn't tell him why she was staying here. Amber couldn't tell him that she basically dropped out of school, or that she was on the verge of trying to get her life together because it had fallen apart. And most certainly **could not** tell him that she dated his brother just for him to break her heart.

As much as she didn't want to give in, she knew that he needed a reason as to why she was here.

"I'm living with Naya for a little while." She said looking around, she tried to avoid his face as much as she could, but it was hard. There wasn't much to look at in Naya's kitchen but the dark brown cabinets. She bit her lip forcing herself to look at him.

His hair had dried quickly, now sticking to his face. She watched as he gripped the towel tighter. Chord wanted to ask further questions about why she was here, but he wanted to know as little as possible. He wasn't about to enter her life just so he could leave again.

"I have a music gig down at this club called Tories. I'll be here for a few weeks."

Amber didn't know anything about him and his life anymore. She did however, see the distant look in his eyes. She could tell that he had defiantly changed over the years. In what ways or how much, she didn't know yet.

She wasn't the only one that noticed change as Chord looked at her. She could barely look him in the eyes, and he noticed how he easily defeated her with the question of why she was here. The Amber he knew would play the game until she won. _"The Amber I __**knew**__."_ He thought, he no longer knew her. He would have to remind himself of that. Her life had probably changed drastically without him, and he thought it probably changed for nothing but the better.

"Your love for music was always undeniable." She mumbled

"So was yours." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Amber let out a deep breath. That was so awkward and she hated herself for turning into that insecure woman she was trying to fight off for the past few weeks. She was mad, <em>beyond<em> mad, but somehow it wasn't enough to keep her from turning into that shy and quiet girl she hated.

Chord walked to his bedroom thinking. As much as he didn't want to be here, he needed the money. He was lucky enough to get the gig thanks to his friend Kevin who owned the club. As he changed into his clothes, he wondered how much had exactly changed since he had been gone. Well he only wondered how much had changed with _Amber_.

His family was in the back of his head, he didn't care to see how his brother or parents were doing. As soon as he earned enough money, he was going to leave again. When he first left, he didn't plan on ever looking back, but now that he was having a few money problems, he had no choice.

He decided that while he _was_ here, he'd just basically stay away from her. Well he wouldn't stay away since they were going to be living together for the next few weeks but he wasn't going to get _close_ to her. He would only speak to her when needed, he didn't want her getting close to him, and he didn't want to get close to her. Chord didn't know if she could be trusted, no matter how many years he had known her. People change, and far too many hearts can be broken.

His heart had already been broken in the blink of an eye. He doubted she knew the reason he practically ran away from home, she would have been happy to have him back. But she wasn't, and he was okay with that.

Much like Amber, Chord had been betrayed in life. By the people he thought he knew and loved for so long. So just like Amber, there was a wall around his heart. Amber was right about him changing. Through the years, he found himself smiling less, doing fewer things that made him happy. Unlike her, he stuck to music, he felt as if it were the only thing he truly had.

Music was his life and he'd be damned if he let that escape him. He used songs to express how he was feeling without anyone knowing. They'd never know that when he sung, he was actually singing his heart out.

"Chord?" he heard Amber say from the other side of the door.

He stared for a moment, he couldn't recognize her voice. It was so soft, low, and just wasn't her.

"What?" he asked a little more aggressively than wanted.

Amber stepped back and he couldn't help but notice she looked a little scared. It wasn't his fault though. He couldn't have possibly known that Mark had broken her so bad. He didn't know that most days, there was barely any fight left in Amber but she was doing her best to get through her life. Chord didn't know how she was feeling. _No one_ did.

She looked down to her feet not being able to look at him now. He had no right to speak to her like that but what was she to do about it?

"Never mind." She said walking down the hall to her own room. Chord watched after her slightly shocked. Things had no doubt changed, but now he wasn't so sure if they were for the better.

Amber only wanted to talk to him, she had questions that only he would be able to answer but now she didn't know if they were worth it. The answers would probably only leave her even more heartbroken, and she wasn't trying to go back down that path, but no matter how hard she was trying, something always seemed to set her back.

She called Chris soaking up her tears. After a few hours on the phone, she had told him about Chord being there, and they decided that they'd meet for breakfast in the morning. For the rest of the day, they both stayed in their rooms. She thought that maybe she shouldn't talk to him; he wasn't the person she once knew.

Chord didn't_ really_ mean any harm. But with two broken people who refused to relieve their pain, what would anyone expect? All he knew was hurt, and that was starting to be exactly what Amber knew as well. They were both at war with themselves. The only question there was, seemed to be, **who would lose first?**

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse the mistakes. This one is shorter than the others, but I felt that this was a good way to end it. I wasn't really liking this chapter but it turned out well. <strong>

**So I know that I have Lea as Rachel in the story, that's because I had forgot to put Lea and I accidentally put Rachel so I just stuck to that. **

**Um yep, all of the secrets are crazy, I know, but they'll come out soon. One of them has to break. Wouldn't mind knowing what you all think! Laters!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. All credit goes to the writers of that TV show. I wish I did, the cast would be better off in my hands.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amber stood in front of her mirror, something she had been doing a lot these days. She didn't feel pretty anymore, she didn't feel <em>wanted<em>. She needed someone that would need her just as much as anyone else. She needed someone to remind her that things would be okay, because nothing felt right anymore. Amber was trying to remember who she was but everything seemed to be a blur. Her fingertips quickly reached up to her face when she saw a tear coming down, just when she was about to give in,

"Your boyfriend is here!" Chord yelled banging on her door.

Knowing that he was talking about Chris, she wiped the tears away before putting on a smile and walking out of the door. The_ last_ thing she wanted to become accustomed to were fake smiles but they seemed to be showing up often.

She walked into the living room while smoothing out her dark jeans. Her hair was slightly curled and she wore a white shirt and short sleeved green jacket. Once she saw Chris and Chord standing in the same room, she felt a bit awkward but she _swore_ she saw Chris lick his lips while staring at Chord. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Hey babe." She said giving Chris a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! You look amazing!" he yelled grabbing her hands. Amber lowered her head when she felt her face become warm.

Chord rolled his eyes but couldn't help but agree with Chris, she did look wonderful. He would never tell her that though. Amber bit her lip a little embarrassed but she ignored the fact that Chord was there as she left out the door. She didn't bother telling him where she was going or when she'd be back. Amber was a grown woman, he didn't care, and it was none of his business anyways. Everything about her stopped being just that when he left.

Once her and Chris arrived to the coffee shop, they sat at their usual table before ordering their food. Amber ordered a salad and Chris immediately thought something was wrong, she never ordered salads unless she was—

"Amber, what's wrong?"

She looked up from the spot on the table where she had been staring mindlessly.

"Nothing."

She had said it a little too quickly for Chris' liking, therefore he didn't believe her. He didn't want to force anything out of her, but he wanted her to tell him how she was feeling,

"You know you can't lie to me."

As the waiter placed their drinks onto the table, Amber sipped hers wanting to avoid the conversation that was to come. When she called him last night, she wanted to tell him everything because she thought that maybe he could help, but now, she was regretting it.

"Does this have something to do with Chord? Last night I could tell you were crying, and you two didn't say one word to each other."

She sat back in her chair defeated, "Yeah, we didn't get off to a good start but how I'm feeling isn't completely his fault."

"How _have_ you been feeling?"

Amber shut her eyes, ready to tell him one of the reasons she had been feeling so low.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm home!" Amber yelled walking into her and Mark's apartment. She held the bag of groceries tightly in her arms as she made her way to the kitchen. When she didn't get an answer from Mark, she walked into their bedroom.<em>

_Amber gasped when she saw clothes all over the floor, the bed was a mess, portrait pictures were cracked. _

"_Mark?" she whispered, she was shocked and scared._

_Did something happen to him? Had they been robbed? She had only been gone for a few hours; if anything had happened to Mark she would blame herself. She didn't __**really**__ need to go out for those damn groceries! She just needed a few things for dinner! She would never forgive—Amber jumped as the bathroom door swung open. _

"_Oh thank God!" she screamed running up to him, "You're okay!" _

_Her nostrils burned as she recognized a smell on Mark that she knew wasn't good. Pure alcohol. She thought that maybe, just maybe she was imagining it. That's what she truly hoped, but when Mark groaned and pushed her away, she knew that he was drunk. _

"_Where the hell have you been!" he yelled making her step backwards. _

_Amber hated when Mark got carried away with alcohol. He would turn into a person she didn't love at all. Usually he would yell a few things that she ignored and pass out on the couch but this time seemed different._

"_I was—I went to the s-store." She stuttered_

"_Yeah? Who told you to go?" _

_Her voice was leaving her, she never liked when he was this way. "We needed a few things for dinner." _

"_**Who told you to go?" **__Mark __yelled, her nose scrunched up with the smell of his breathe being so strong. _

"_I—"but before Amber could finish the sentence, and damn well even start it, Mark's hand had already landed on her left cheek. The stinging that followed made her yelp in pain. _

"_Clean up. Now." He spoke before walking away. He eventually passed out, leaving a scared Amber to clean the house. _

* * *

><p>"That son of a bitch hit you!" Chris yelled, Amber tried to shush him because his outburst had people looking their way.<p>

"Chris, _please. _Let me finish."

He was already mad, and bouncing in his seat but he let her go on, not that she needed too, he had all the information needed and good enough reason to kill Mark. He watched enough Criminal Minds, CSI, Cold Case, and Law & Order to know how to murder someone and get away with it.

"I know you want to know why I stayed with him after that, but he promised me he would never do it again, and he didn't."

Chris shook his head now realizing something, "That's when it happened. That's when you began changing. Naya and I could both tell that you weren't as strong minded or happy, _really_ happy."

"Yes," she simply said knowing he was right, "I just keep thinking that I was so stupid, I let a man put his hands on me, and _then _he dumped my ass. It's been keeping me up at night lately."

As the waiter brought their food, Amber didn't feel like eating much at all now. She pushed the salad away and Chris watched as she sipped some water.

"Amber, why would you allow that? You were one of the _strongest_ women I knew! You spoke your mind, you never aimed to hurt people but if they needed to be put in their place, you had **no** problem doing it. Never have you passed up any and everything on a menu for a _salad_. Now, I'm not going to lie and say you weren't exactly stupid, but the Amber I know and loved would have bitch slapped his ass _back_!"

"I don't know, Chris. I don't know anything anymore."

Chris knew what she needed, something that she had always thrived on.

"When's the last time you've been to church?"

Amber froze now feeling guilty than ever. After her mother had died, she turned to God everyday of her life, **nothing** could have torn Him from her life, but like many other things, she was wrong.

"I don't know," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I think it's time to change that."

Chris reached across the table taking her hand. Amber closed her eyes briefly before looking back to his,

"Every Sunday, will you come with me?"

He smiled gently, "Count on me."

Chris was still unconvinced that everything was okay with her, but he knew that her going back to church would be a good start and from there, things were going to change in her life.

Amber smiled, "How about some happy news?"

Reluctant to turn the conversation he mumbled, "I have a boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a smirk.

"I have a boyfriend and his name is Blaine."

"When were you going to tell me?"

When he saw her bright smile, he couldn't help but continue with his story. Amber knew that she wasn't going to always be able to be happy for herself but she would always be there for her friends.

After they were done with their meals, Amber invited Chris and Blaine to come out with her, Rachel, and Jenna Friday night. He gladly accepted wanting to get Blaine and her to meet. She decided that she'd go home and relax since this was her day off work. When she got home, she didn't see any sign of Chord, she was sort of relieved that she didn't have to face him just yet. His cold, dark eyes didn't exactly make her smile or want to be near him.

Amber walked to her room, not bothering to close the door since she believed Chord wasn't in the house. She bit her lip once again standing in front of her mirror,

"Why do I hate what I see?" she asked solemnly.

She could hardly breathe when she saw Chord appear in the mirror. He chuckled leaving her confused before walking away. Amber's lips trembled. _'He must hate_ _what he sees too.'_ She thought. Amber couldn't wait to turn her life back over to God because she seemed to be doing everything wrong. People she hadn't known for the past 4 years were able to bring her down with a simple laugh! She needed His guidance more than ever.

That was far from what Chord was thinking. He heard her crazy words and only thought she was joking_, 'Amber Riley downing herself? Never.' _Not once since he had known her had she ever called herself ugly, stupid, fat, or any other verbally abusive word. That was never her and he knew it would never be.

But who was Chord or anyone else to know anything about what was going through her head?

* * *

><p><strong>Sad to hear about Chris, Lea, and Cory. We'll have Samcedes for sure, but still it's sad. I love them all. <strong>

**I know there are still a few secrets, but they're coming. One secret is out. And I believe from now on, more are coming out. **

**I listened to one song the entire time while writing this, you'll know which song it was soon. **

**Wouldn't mind knowing what you all think! Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

Amber smoothed her hands down her black dress that she hadn't worn in years. Over the past few weeks she had found herself losing weight, it wasn't really intentional but with her moods changing every few minutes, her eating habits had been as well. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore, and when she did, she'd eat small things such as fruit.

She was trying the dress on for her night out with Rachel, Chris, Jenna, and Blaine. She wanted to look her best so she would be able to push all of her troubles in the back of her head for at least one night.

Even though it was only Thursday, she wanted to get a look at how the dress would fit. Her hair was straight with bangs covering her forehead. The dress was spaghetti strapped and it stopped right below her knees. Along with the dress she stood in a pair of black pumps that made her legs seem longer, _sexier_. Amber placed her hands on her hips, she looked pretty damn good.

Just as she was finally satisfied and was about to unzip the dress, she heard a loud groan come from the kitchen. Her room wasn't far away from it making her walk a short distance. She inwardly groaned herself when she saw Chord looking through the cabinets.

He wore plaid pajama pants with a black tank top. His hair was different from the last few days she had seen him, he had apparently cut it. Amber cleared her throat, she figured that she would have to say something to him _eventually_; even if it wasn't the topic she wanted to talk about.

Chord turned around, and as always, no emotion showed in his face. And if any did Amber wasn't able to read him. He was like a maze to her, she didn't know if she would be able to get out if she ever did get in, that is. Chord let his eyes roam her body, it was natural for a man to do with women but Chord wasn't prepared for her. He remembered Amber being an innocent little girl but she was no longer innocent, she was a full grown woman.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

Chord averted his eyes away from her; he felt that he had been staring far too long. He placed his hands on the counter behind him,

"I was just, um, looking for a snack."

Amber slightly smiled stepping forward; she remembered many things about him, and his favorite snack just so happened to be one. She nodded her head, signaling for him to move. Bending down to the lower cabinet, she pulled out a family sized bag of cool ranch Doritos. Even though Amber or Naya didn't eat them very often, Naya always liked to have a variety of foods in the house. She never knew who'd be coming over.

Chord slowly reached his hand out, taking the bag. He stared down at them for a moment, _'She remembers.' _

"You Salling men always loved your Doritos." She said giving him a small smile.

He looked up from the bag, "Yeah well, thanks."

He began walking away until Amber's voice stopped him, "Chord?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to face her again.

By the way her face looked and how her mouth opened and closed, he knew that she was trying to put her words together. This girl was always confident in anything she said but now Amber was looking for words so she wouldn't start any more trouble than what there was between them. Chord _should have_ known what she was about to ask, he should have known that she _was_ going to ask but he still didn't have an answer ready. After all this time, he didn't know _what_ he was going to tell her.

"Why did you leave?" she asked her voice soft and vulnerable.

"_Amber, _"he whispered, "Just tell me why!" her voice was full of emotion and Chord flinched.

"I can't tell you why I left right now Amber, but when the time is right, I promise I'll tell you."

She hugged her own body, her face hot. She was holding back tears that wanted to escape; she needed to know his reason for leaving. She needed to know so badly.

"Well, why didn't you at least say goodbye? Was I not that important to you as you were to me?"

Amber could no longer look at him during this point. She hadn't planned on having this conversation today, she knew it was coming, he knew it was coming but neither of them knew the affects that the past was holding on them.

Chord looked at her before a smile began tugging at his lips,

"I don't like saying goodbye because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting."

Amber's head snapped up and she couldn't help but let a smile cross her lips. Chord had always been a dork, always. That was one of the things she liked most about him, he could use words from almost any movie, and they somehow would always bring a light to the darkness she seemed to be in.

"Any other girl would have slapped you for quoting Peter Pan during a time like this. But I'm not any girl…am I?"

"You're not, _definitely_ not."

"Look, I know things aren't going to be the same, and at times they'll even be awkward but I don't want us being strangers to one another Chord. You said you'll tell me why you left when the time is right, and I'm going to hold you to that. But I can't live under the same roof and not talk to you any longer."

"Alright, so what do you want from me?"

Amber didn't really like his tone but Chord quickly spoke up, not wanting to let his bad habits get to him again. He was already going against his promise not to get close to her or anyone else while here but that didn't mean he had the right to hold that against her, this would be his own fault.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

She sighed, "I want a friendship…for now."

"Huh? What?" he asked quickly

Amber realized how it must have sounded, her face grew hot. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing,

"_I mean_, I want a friendship, and then I want my best friend back."

The lopsided grin that he gave her made her own smile grow even bigger.

"Even if he was a total ass to you?"

"Well, no friendship has ever been perfect."

Chord placed the bag of chips onto the kitchen table as he stepped forward to Amber. She let her arms slide to her sides as she took a step forward herself. Laughter filled the room as Chord grabbed her arm, yanking her to him. They both closed their eyes happy to have one another back after so many years. Chord wrapped his arms around her upper back while Amber let her arms rest on his shoulders.

"I've missed you so much Neytriri."

She giggled, "Your Avatar obsession hasn't changed."

"Never!" he laughed hugging her tighter, "Are you ever going to tell me why you call me that?"

"When the time is right. For now I just want to hold my friend."

Amber smiled but she had to pull away, "Where is your new job?"

"Downtown, that club called Tories."

"Really? Some friends and I are going there Friday!"

"Maybe I'll get a chance to properly meet your boyfriend?" he smirked

She thought about whom he could possibly think was her boyfriend, and then she remembered when Chris came over, she shook her head,

"Oh Chris! He's not—"

"It's okay; you don't have to say he isn't. I won't integrate him or anything."

'_He'll find out on his own time.' _She thought as she grabbed the bag of Doritos. They walked into the living room, ready to catch up on things they had missed from the past four years. They were still keeping secrets from one another but they felt that they didn't want to ruin something that had just begun.

Chord stared at her while she spoke, he had stopped letting people come close to him, and he stopped trusting them, believing them. But this was Amber, _his Amber. _He wanted to let her in, but with his life being so crazy, he was scared that she would come to her senses and just run.

He didn't know exactly why, but he was going to put the little faith he had into her. She wouldn't abandon him; well at least that's what he hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Wouldn't mind knowing what you guys think!<strong>

**Someone should really tell me why I'm rocking out to Fat Bottomed Girls. I love the beat. And Mark.**


	9. Chapter 9

As the clock struck 6pm, Chord began gathering his music equipment. It was his first night of performing since he had been in San Francisco and he was excited. He loved that he was going to be able to share his passion for music, even if some of the people didn't understand his love for it. Music had somehow _always_ been his first love; it was the only thing that could get him through any situation. There had always been a song to fit any mood, and for that he was thankful. Chord also loved the fact that he was talented enough to be able to write his own songs. He found writing to be the simplest thing in the world, what could possibly be so hard about writing how you felt?

Just as he was placing his guitar inside of the case, Amber knocked on his door. He was happy that they were friends again, but he couldn't help but wonder if her love for music had grew just as his. Amber's voice had always been amazing, and she could do wonders with it. She would be able to sing any song and you'd be hypnotized. That had to be one of the things he missed most about her, her powerful voice.

Amber held a jacket in her hand as she entered Chords room, she didn't know why she was so nervous, he was her friend now and she should have been able to ask him anything,

"Hey," he smiled, "Ready for tonight?"

"Yes, about that. I was wondering if you would give me a ride?"

She hated that she didn't have car, and she promised herself that as soon as she had enough money, she would buy one. It wouldn't be her dream car, but it would be better than the city bus or walking. Yes, she did like walking but sometimes even that got tiring.

"Sure! I'm just about ready."

Chord didn't mind giving her a ride at all. It was yet another chance for him to spend time with her. Any opportunity of the sort would always be a yes. Of course he wouldn't let her know that. Chord knew the consequences of a woman when she knew she had power over a man. She would either toy with him or take advantage altogether. That wasn't something he was willing to risk; especially with Amber. He knew that a woman like her could get him to do just about _anything_.

The first ten minutes of the ride was pretty silent, and slightly awkward. Neither of them knew how to exactly start a conversation, so they listened to the music Chord had playing from his iPod. Amber had always been a talker but how do you start a conversation with someone who basically refused to talk about their past?

"So, how's your mama doing?" he asked finally breaking the ice.

Well, that's at least what he had thought. That simple question made Amber wince. He wasn't around when her mom passed away, that was probably the time when she needed him most, when she needed _everyone_ she truly loved the most.

She spoke quietly, fidgeting with her dress "Mama Jones died two years ago."

Chord mentally kicked himself in the balls. Unlike Amber, he wasn't much of a talker because when he did talk, he always seemed to say the wrong things. Some women found it adorable that he wasn't always able to get his words together. He was sure that Amber would have too if he hadn't just reminded her of her mother's death. He felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Amber. I wish I could have seen her, she was like another mother to me."

Amber smiled as she looked up to him, her eyes pained, "She loved you too Chord. You were like the son she never had."

He really did love her. When they were little, Mama Jones would firmly tell Chord to watch over Amber whenever they played outside. Each time he made a promise that he would. Chord was only two years older than Amber, but he still treated her with respect. Amber's mom cared for him in ways that his own parents never could. Seeing as him and Amber were out together at this very moment, he thought to himself, _'I promise to watch over her.'_

* * *

><p>Once they arrived to the club, Amber offered to help Chord bring in his equipment but he gently declined the offer,<p>

"I got it Neytriri, you go ahead."

She rolled her eyes before leaving him to get his own things. She didn't think he'd ever tell her why he called her that. She had watched Avatar almost as many times as him but as to why he gave her that name; she had no clue. As soon as she walked through the door, she loved the place. It was one of those clubs where you could eat, listen to live music and just enjoy yourself. This club a certain vibe that most didn't.

She began looking around as she heard her name being shouted,

"Up here!"

When her head snapped up, she saw Chris with (assuming) his boyfriend. She smiled making her way upstairs to the higher level, but when she saw Rachel and Jenna, she stopped to greet them,

"Hey girls! We're up top!" she laughed pulling them along.

"Boo!" Chris yelled over the blasting music, Amber took him into her arms before settling down in a seat next to him.

"Chris, this is Rachel, my boss, and Jenna, she's a customer. Rachel, Jenna, this is my best friend Chris."

They all acknowledged one another before Chris introduced his guest, "This is my boyfriend Blaine! Blaine this is Amber, the chick I'm always telling you about!"

"Finally getting the chance to meet you." He smiled

Amber noted that he was pretty easy on the eyes. Chris knew how to pick them. As they all ordered their first drinks of night, Amber looked over the railing to see Chord carrying his stuff through the crowd. She called down to him, so he could know where she was. When Chord looked up and saw how the light shinned on Amber's face, he couldn't help but smile and wave up to her.

During the process of his waving, he managed to drop his guitar. Amber laughed ridiculously loud making Chord send his dashing lopsided grin her way. His smile slowly faded as Chris came from behind her and linked his arm through hers. After a moment of watching him make her laugh, he decided that it was time for him to set up. He didn't have much of a set list, few songs, here and there.

* * *

><p>Hours later as he looked on from the stage, he could clearly see that Amber along with her boyfriend and friends were wasted. By the way they were shouting random things down at people in the crowd; he figured that it was time to get Amber home.<p>

"Thanks y'all! Hope everyone had a good time!" he yelled before walking off stage.

After packing his things back up, he walked up the steps to Amber and the rest of the gang. To his understanding from Jenna and Blaine, who seemed to be the only ones not drunk; Amber, Chris, and Rachel all had about 7 drinks each. He rolled his eyes at their antics.

Chord jumped when Chris threw himself in his arms. Awkward would be an understatement to describe how he felt, especially when Chris leaned in close to him and whispered,

"You look delicious!"

His eyes widened when Chris gave him a hard slap on the ass. Blaine had seen just about enough when he finally pulled him off.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll get him home."

Chord could only nod with a frightened expression before looking over to Amber. She was laughing for no reason, and her smile was huge. Chord knew that there were different types of drunk, and he gathered that Amber was either happy or just plain crazy drunk.

Jenna volunteered to take Rachel home, leaving Chord with Amber.

"_You're very very sexy!" _she slurred

Chord didn't know how he was going to manage her and his guitar but he did his best as Amber leaned into him. He knew that the moment they got home, she'd pass out. And have a killer hangover in the morning. As he tried to drive them home safely, Amber decided that she was also the _touchy_ drunk. She would repeatedly place her hand onto his thigh sending him to the roof of his truck.

"_Amber stop_!" he whined

Her response was only a giggle added by another attempt. If Chord was any other dude, he probably would have taken advantage, because he _saw_ how beautiful she was, and any man would be the luckiest bastard ever to _worship_ her body.

Once they did finally get home, Chord helped her into the house.

"No, no, no!" he yelled as she began taking off her clothes piece by piece while walking to her room.

He picked up her clothes and couldn't help bu feel like he was part of the Hansel and Gretel book whereas to they were picking up bread crumbs to him Amber's clothes. When he caught up to her in her bedroom, she was unzipping her dress. Chord quickly turned around to give her privacy. After a moment of not hearing anything, he turned back around to find her under the covers, only then did he sigh of relief.

"_Come here,"_ she slurred again, this time followed by a hiccup.

He walked over to her bed, trying to look into her eyes, there wasn't much they could tell him at the current moment but he wished they could. He wanted to know everything about her since he had been gone. The news of her mother passing was already devastating but he couldn't help but wonder what else had happened in her life. He'd said it before and he'd say it again

"_Amber is no longer innocent." _

The drinking, the sexual behavior, how she was more to herself. He knew people changed, he had changed himself, but he never thought Amber would change like this. He still wasn't sure if it was bad or good.

"_I'm sorry for making you leave." _

Chord watched as she hugged her pillow to her chest, he looked at her intently, not knowing what she was talking about at all.

"_It was my fault, wasn't it?" _

He shook his head placing himself beside her on the bed,

"What are you talking about?"

She giggled, _"You regret giving me my first time! That's why you left! Don't you remember? We took each others virginity and then a few days later, I never saw you again! I'm sorry Chord, can you forgive me?"_

Amber was so drunk she didn't realize that she was telling Chord her secrets. She had just told him that for the past 4 years, she had been blaming herself for his departure. Chord couldn't believe his ears. When he was 20 and Amber was 18, they noticed that just about _everyone _was sexually active. It was a bit intimidating to know that all of your peers were having sex as if it were nothing. He and Amber agreed that they'd take each others virginity. Chord thought it was a good idea at the time, and he still did, she was his best friend and he trusted her like she did him.

Of course he remembered that night. He wasn't experienced at all, and he barely knew what he was doing, but he had fond memories of the way she looked beneath him, she was so vulnerable, he remembered the way she whimpered whenever he touched her in the right places. _Of course_ he remembered.

He was upset to think that she thought she was the reason he left! She was far from being the reason. The only thing that he did regret _was_ leaving her.

"Amber?" he asked,

But he didn't get a response, he looked to her again, she was sleeping peacefully, so he decided waking her wouldn't be the best thing. She wasn't going to remember her confession in the morning, but he was going to confront her. No way was he going to let her continue to think he left because of her. He was going to tell her the **real **reason tomorrow. As much as he knew that it would change things between them, yet again, he needed to tell her. She deserved the truth just as much as anyone else.

Chord kissed her forehead before whispering, _"Goodnight Neytriri, my beautiful queen." _

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse the mistakes, I barely read over this<strong>_. _

**Wouldn't mind knowing what you all thought, and I**** just want to say thank you for reading this and giving it a chance. **_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Amber could practically feel her world spinning as she buried her head further into the pillow. She didn't remember much at all about the previous night and was trying badly to piece things together. Unfortunately, she couldn't think very hard because it only made her headache painfully worse. She groaned desperately trying to get past the pain in order to remember if she had done anything incredibly stupid. She knew that it was most likely since _no one_ in history was exactly known to do great things while under the influence.

When Amber began sniffing, her mouth began to water at the smell of the hot tea placed on her nightstand. She lifted her head with the little strength that she did have, she was confused seeing her curtains closed, but was entirely thankful knowing that sunlight wouldn't make her situation any better. Amber didn't even know why she had gotten so drunk; she hadn't done anything like this since the college parties she attended.

She was never one of those people to use things such as alcohol to forget about their problems, but Amber couldn't help but think that maybe that was the reason she decided to get drunk. She didn't like that one bit, she knew how things could easily turn into addictions, and after how she saw the effects of alcohol on Mark, she was surprised that she was even able to go _near_ a bar.

Amber sat up slowly; she didn't want her head to throb anymore than what it was doing. Tea wasn't her favorite drink in the world, but she thought that it would be able to help her hangover. After a few sips and sometime later, she started to feel just _a little_ better. Well, her legs still wobbled a bit as she stood, but the room was no longer spinning and she felt that to be an improvement. She looked down seeing that she was only in her undergarments, she cringed when her mind raced to the possible options as to why she was only in her underwear. She hoped she hadn't done anything **that** stupid.

Amber grabbed her robe from the other side of her bed; she needed some answers, no matter how embarrassing they were going to be. Before leaving her room, she grabbed her cup to bring it into the kitchen; she smiled when she saw Chord cooking. She could see that he was somewhat struggling but found it to be nothing but adorable. From what she could see _and_ smell, he was frying bacon. Amber couldn't help but laugh when Chord unsuccessfully tried to flip the bacon over; as a result, he burned his fingers. Chord quickly turned around from hearing her laughter, he sent her a gentle smile,

"Good morning Neytriri."

"There's nothing really good about waking up with a hangover, but good morning Chord."

Before Chord could say anything else, Amber had come over turning on the faucet. She took his fingers, placing them under the cold water. Again, he smiled her way, and Amber decided that she loved when he smiled. It was much better from the scary and strange looks he usually sent her and other people. Once she felt that the water had done its purpose, she took his hand to dry it on a towel. Chord watched as she seemed to care so much about this one little accident. He was glad that his clumsiness didn't frighten her.

"You always were clumsy." She stated, as if reading his mind.

"Well, I'm glad you're still familiar with it. I was uh, just trying to make you some breakfast."

"As sweet as that is, I don't need you hurting yourself for me."

Chord took her hand, leading her to the kitchen table. She sat down while he prepared a plate for her; she honestly thought it was sweet. No guy had ever cooked for her, and she really couldn't believe Chord was doing it.

"I know you had a rough night, so I thought that this was the least I could do."

"And the tea?"

"Yeah, that too. Tea always helped me when I had a little too much to drink. Did you like it? I got the recipe from this place down in Colorado. They have all kinds of tea, simply amazing." He beamed.

Amber became more interested in learning about his travels rather than her own crazy night; she nodded her head as he sat down across from her. Looking down at her food, she looked a bit skeptical to eat it, but knew that he had worked hard to cook for her. She loved the fact that he tried alone, so she slowly raised a piece of bacon to her mouth, it wasn't so bad, and neither were the eggs.

Chord chuckled, drinking some orange juice "Looks can be deceiving."

She eyed him amused, "You're right. Thank you for breakfast, it really is tasteful."

"You're the only person worth burning my fingers for."

Shaking her head, Amber didn't know how to really take that, that little 14 year old girl who thought she was in love with her best friend would have squealed and done a happy dance. But the 22 year old Amber took it as nothing more than a joke.

"So, tell me about the places you've been?"

"Here and there. I've always loved traveling. I haven't been outside of the states just yet, but once I get that chance, I'm going to take it."

"I would love that, I've always wanted to travel as well but with these past couple of months being so hectic, I haven't gotten a chance to explore life very much."

Chord noticed the sadness cross into her eyes; he wasn't sure if it was because of him or if something else had been going on in her life. As he tried to think of things that could have possibly gone wrong and didn't involve him, Amber interrupted his thoughts. And again, he didn't notice who she was anymore, her voice low, not strong like it usually was,

"Um Chord; I know last night I got a little or **a lot** drunk. And this morning I woke up in my—underwear, and I just need to know…did we…did I um, did you and I have sex?"

Chord smirked, and that sent chills through Amber's body.

"Damn Amber, was I _that_ bad in bed that you can't remember? You wound me woman."

Amber's hands flew to her face, she was right! And she was so embarrassed because she had done something completely stupid. She looked between her fingers when Chord began laughing. _'This bastard!' _she thought as she rose from the table

"You lair!" she said hitting him repeatedly with her fists.

Chord could barely breathe from laughing so hard but managed to grab her wrists to stop her assault. Amber had a smile on her face as she couldn't help it when she saw him laugh.

"Sorry, sorry!" he yelled

"Yeah, you did get crazy last night, but the only thing you did was decide to strip while walking to your room."

He smirked once again, and Amber wanted to go hide, "Don't worry," he said, "nothing I haven't seen before."

Chord was lucky for his good reflexes because Amber's hand would have easily met his face if he wasn't quick enough, as he began laughing again; Amber huffed before attempting to go back to her room and never speak to him again. Chord was only amused even more as he grabbed her arm,

"Oh come Neytriri, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Chord Salling, you are the absolute worse!"

He cringed at that, it only reminded him that he needed to tell her the truth, and he had to admit that he had been stalling but it was time to tell her. His face became serious as he placed a finger under Amber's chin; he made her look him in the eyes,

"It's not your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

Amber truly was confused, and now a little scared as she looked into his eyes. That intense stare was back, and she wanted to stop looking, but his eyes just seemed to be pulling her in. Amber knew that eyes were like an entry to people's souls, Chord's seemed to clouded, filled with unrecognizable stories. She knew that he wanted to release his just as much as she wanted to release hers. She wanted to make sure that he knew she was willing to listen, but before she could, Chord was pulling her back to the kitchen table,

"Last night, you said some things that didn't sit well with me, so I'm going to explain why I left, okay?"

"Chord you don't have too. I understand and its okay."

He shook his head grabbing her hand tightly, "No it's not okay Amber. It's not okay because you think I left because of you."

"Please don't do this right now."

Amber didn't think she would be able to listen to him say that it _was _her fault. That he wished that night never happened, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take the words coming out his mouth. She ran her best friend away. She caused so much pain to his family and friends. Amber was never able to tell anyone that her and Chord had had sex, she knew that everyone would only speak the words she already knew out loud_. It was her fault. _

"No!" he yelled pulling her back as she tried to get up, Chord reached across the table grabbing her cheek, he slowly ran his thumb over it.

"I _**need **_you to listen Amber because I can't live with myself knowing that all along you thought I left because of you. Just listen, don't talk."

She bit her lip; his voice was so full of emotion that all she could do was sit and wait. Chord sighed,

"My name isn't Chord Salling. It's Chord Overstreet."

"What?" she asked more confused than ever, "You changed your name? Why?"

"No Amber," he said now taking both of her hands, "My name was never Chord Salling, I'm adopted."

"Chord—"

"When I found out, I was devastated. A few days after you and I—you know, Mark and I got into an argument and for the life of me I can't even remember what about, but I remember his words clearly, _"Sometimes you're so worthless! Mom and dad should have left you were they found you!" _ I was confused because he had never said anything like that to me, so I asked them about it, and that's when they finally decided to tell me. For 20 years they had lied to me about my whole life, I didn't understand it Amber, it was like I didn't know who I _really_ was because the life I was living was just a complete lie! And it hurt like hell to know that."

"When I began to think about it, they had always treated Mark different from me, they treated him better! He had always gotten the finer things; he would get away with his bullshit, never me. And finding out that was the reason why broke my heart even more."

Amber was crying, and Chord didn't understand why, but he wiped her tears anyway, "I'm so sorry Chord."

"It's not your fault; it never was your fault. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I ran away, I needed to get away from them. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I never planned on looking back once I left. And I couldn't come to tell you goodbye, you meant too much to me to say it. And as hard as it's going to be, you're starting to mean _just as much_ as you did so many years ago."

"Why keep running?"

This time it was Amber who caressed Chord's cheek, he placed his hand over hers.

"Running away is all I know now. I'm like a guy version of Cinderella," he smiled, "My story just won't end like the fairytale."

"I think it's time to learn something different then. Maybe we should pray together?"

Amber hadn't been to church yet, but she was willing to get a head start with Chord, he squeezed her hand,

"That would be nice but—I don't believe in God."

"Oh, don't say that Chord. There **is** a God! You just have to believe."

"No, I have nothing to believe in and haven't had anything for years. I doubt a silent prayer will make all my troubles go away. There's just no use."

"You have to believe! You have to have faith and hope because without them you have nothing to live for! God is there every step of the way, and everything happens for a reason Chord, we may not always know why but in the end, we learn and grow stronger! God created you for great things, you can't let being adopted or anything else get in your way."

"I was scared that this would happen, I knew that telling you I was adopted would only run you away. I'm not sorry for my beliefs Amber; I have no reason to believe in him when nothing in my life has gone right. Hope and faith died a long time ago."

Amber rose to her feet, "I'm not running away Chord, no matter what, you're still my friend and I care about you. And I believe in you Chord, you may have nothing or no one to believe in, but _**I believe in you.**_"

Chord didn't understand this woman that stood before him, after all he had done to her, after everything he had said, she was still going to be there for him, and she was going to actually **care** about him. As many places as he had been, he never found anyone that truly seemed to care. Here he was, back in his hometown, after all the places, she had always been **here. **

Amber wasn't going to force God on him, only because she needed to get her own life right with Him first, but she was going to be there for Chord. She was relieved that he didn't leave because of her but the information she had gotten today was all that soothing.

"Amber?"

"Yes?"

"I don't regret it. I could _never_ regret that night with you."

"I—I don't regret it either Chord."

Neither of them knew where their life with one another was going to go from here, they both secretly hoped it would only grow into an unbreakable bond, but that was going to be hard with Chord still having his doubts, and Amber still being afraid of living. The only thing that **one** of them did know was that their walls were slowly coming down for the person standing in front of them.

Chord walked to Amber and without saying anything, he took her into his arms. She didn't protest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they hugged each other for what seemed like hours,

"Thank you Amber."

"Don't thank me yet." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>One of them is falling I suppose, just not telling which one. <strong>

**Wouldn't mind knowing what you all think! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Glee or the people who play the characters. But if I did, Chord would still be on the show and we'd have Samcedes and all would be alright.**

* * *

><p>Chord really should have expected it. He had only told himself about one hundred times that telling her wasn't a good idea. He should have known she would start to treat him different. It's not like he could blame Amber, he had just told her that he had been practically a stranger to her and the people around him. Even though he should have expected it, he never thought she would meet his expectations. Amber hadn't really been speaking to him since he told her about being adopted two week ago. And Chord had to admit, it <em>hurt like hell<em>. She had been avoiding him so to say. Every time he tried to talk to her, she only brushed him off using an excuse of having to go to work or just being simply busy with something else. But more than what it hurt, it _frustrated _him.

"Reasons why I don't trust anyone." He said out loud.

And that might have been his anger talking, of course, but he wanted to be able to trust at least one person, and what better person would that be than Amber? He didn't understand why she gave him false hope that everything would be okay if she was only going to give him the cold shoulder. He wished she wouldn't do that because all he simply wanted was for someone to understand him. Maybe she didn't thinks his reasons for leaving were stupid, maybe they weren't enough.

Chord would like to think that he was imaging this all in his head. But by the way Amber would rush out of the room, or how she would barely look at him, or just give one word answers, he knew that he wasn't. Amber worked early mornings, he knew that and almost every morning he'd try to get up early enough hoping he could catch her, but she was too quick for his liking. Chord would just go back to bed grumbling to himself because he never had been a morning person. So he knew what she had been doing, his reasons weren't exactly accurate but c'mon! Who wanted to buy bridal dresses at 7 in the morning?

Chord didn't fret, today was another day that he would try to talk to her. He didn't want her feeling uncomfortable, and even she said she didn't want them acting like strangers while living under the same roof, so why wasn't she going by her own words? He hated that. People can give you advice your whole life, but they don't even go by their own words. It was a waste in preaching when the words didn't click inside your_ own_ head. Amber couldn't have possibly been one of those people, could she? Could she have changed that much over the years whereas to she didn't keep her word to people?

He had to give it to her though, she was good at the whole dodging him thing. Chord thought that she definitely wouldn't have a way to avoid him on weekends, since she didn't have work but yet again, she had proved him wrong. Saturday morning she claimed that her and Chris were spending the day together, he did know that was true since Chris showed up at their doorstep but today was Sunday and when asked where she was going, she gave him a simple answer of,

"Out."

Chord had only rolled his eyes at that, but it didn't stop him from noticing what she had on. A yellow sun dress, black flats, and her hair was curled. He thought she looked nothing but beautiful, but that lead his mind to him thinking that maybe she was going on a date and not telling him? No, no way. Who goes on dates on Sundays? Chord hated playing mind games, so he did what he thought was the best thing to do, he got up just as early as her. If she wasn't going to talk to him, then he was going to follow her. He knew she'd most likely be with Chris since she didn't own a car, so he was going to put his spy skills to the test.

Chord cursed himself for having a truck, a huge black one at that. Chris had a truck as well, but it wasn't nearly as noticeable as his own.

"8:36am, target enters coffee shop." He whispered as he watched Amber and Chris go through the doors. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited. When they did finally come out, he quickly slid down in his seat to make sure they wouldn't see him, once he made sure they had pulled off and were a short distance ahead of him, he trailed along.

They seemed to be having driving around in circles but then Chord noticed traffic increasing; they were still in small neighborhood though. He glanced at the area around him, and that's when he noticed Chris pull over,

"A church?"

He looked up at the brown building, his eyes lingering on the cross that rested at the very top. So this was what she couldn't tell him. Amber couldn't tell him that she was going to church. He didn't know if he should be mad at her or understanding. Yeah, Chord had told her he didn't believe in God, but that didn't mean he would judge her if _she_ did!

He had to talk to her, but he knew this wasn't the time or place. Instead, he watched as Amber looked towards the sky to the cross herself before Chris grabbed her hand and they headed inside. Chord didn't know what was happening, but his own body was pulling itself towards the church. Call him silly or just plain crazy, but he didn't know if he would burn or not as soon as he crossed the threshold. If there was a God, He would probably spike him down for even attempting to enter His house. But yet, he found himself entering the doors. Sucking in all the air he could, Chord looked around, the first thing that caught his attention was the choir. They were dressed in purple robes, each person with a loving smile on their face. Then he finally dawned on him of the _amount_ of people actually in the church, everyone was so dressed up, even the little kids and Chord suddenly felt even more out of place with him only wearing a pair of khaki jeans and a black fitted shirt. His hair wasn't the greatest thing to look at right now either.

Amber and Chris were seated in the middle section, so he took a seat right in the back so they wouldn't see him. And it was also a quick escape to the door. Chord didn't really know why he even came in, yeah, he was following her and that was bad enough but he knew that he didn't have to come inside the church, he could have done what he did at the coffee shop and simply waited outside. So why was he here?

It didn't matter anymore because as the Pastor started speaking, his thoughts were pushed aside, and he actually found himself listening actually _listening_ to what the man was saying. He preached about forgiveness and letting people in. He spoke of how people were going to hurt you, but you had to find the ones worth going through the hurt for. Forgiving the people who had done you wrong so it wouldn't affect the people who would do you _right_. Chord was seriously shocked; he expected nothing more of,

"_God does this, God does that. Respect His wishes or you'll be banned to Hell. Blah, blah, blah." _

He was even more shocked when he heard Amber's name being announced. Chord watched as she walked to the stage and couldn't help but notice she looked awfully nervous and panicked. Chris gave her cheerful thumbs up as she grabbed the microphone.

"Uh good morning every one. As many of you know, I haven't been here in what seems like forever, but I am thankful that you all have welcomed me back with open arms. So, I just wanted to sing a little something, excuse me if I'm a little rusty, here goes."

Chord's eyes were glued to her, he didn't know where else to look and even though he feared that she would look his way because of the intense staring, he couldn't help it.

"_As I lay me down, _

_Heaven hear me now_

_I'm lost without a cause, after giving it my all,"_

He watched as she closed her eyes, and placed her right hand just above her stomach. And Chord knew she was going to lose herself in the music, he just knew it.

"_Winter storms have come, and darkened my sun_

_After all that I've been through, who on Earth can I turn too?_

_I look to you_

_I look to you_

_After all my strength is gone, in you I can be strong"_

Amber opened her eyes and for a split second he thought that she might have been looking at him, singing to _him _but he knew that wasn't right. She wasn't singing this song for him; she was singing it for _her_.

"_About to lose my breath, there's no more fighting left_

_Sinking to rise no more_

_Searching for that open door_

_And every road that I've taken, lead to my regret_

_And I don't know if I'm gonna make it_

_Nothing to do but lift my head_

_I look to you"_

Amber always had a voice that could bring people to tears. For only a moment did he take his eyes off her to watch as a few people rose to their feet, they walked right to the front of the stage and kneeled down. Chord could only wonder what they were doing until his eyes caught someone's hands in the form saying they were praying. He almost stood to his feet then, but knew he shouldn't go up there. None of this felt right, he felt more out of place the longer he stayed.

When the service was finally over, he rushed outside, eager to get to his car and for Chris or Amber not to see him. He still didn't know why he couldn't just walk up to her, but now he felt as if it would be awkward and embarrassing. What would he even say after hearing her sing, and the fact that she had to hide from him that she was attending church. He banged his head against the steering wheel; things like this shouldn't have been so hard.

Chord thought about making his way home and just waiting until she came, they needed to talk. He knew that and she most likely did too, after all, she was avoiding him. But when he started his truck and saw that they weren't making their way towards Naya's house, he continued to follow. Maybe they were going to Chris' house, but when Chris truck turned into a cemetery, he knew that they definitely weren't. Amber now had a short black trench coat when he saw her step out. Chris didn't follow her as she walked a bit of a distance to a grave. Now he was more confused and a little worried. Getting out of his own car, he began to walk towards Amber not caring that he would have to explain what he was doing here or how he knew where she was, but when Chris grabbed his arm, he was forced to stop,

"Don't. She's alright." He smiled

Chord yanked his arm away, "She's not alright. I'm going to get her."

"I don't think she's going to like the fact that you've been following us around."

Busted he thought. Damn his bad spy skills, "How did you-?"

"I saw you when we were at the coffee shop; you're not very good at this. But don't worry, I didn't tell her. Figured you had a good reason, so tell me what it is."

"She's not talking to me. For reasons I'm not that sure of but I have my assumptions."

Chris folded his arms and leaned onto his truck, Chord placed his back onto the truck and they both watched as Amber sat on the grass, her back facing them.

"She tends to shut people out sometimes, it's nothing personal. You know, " he paused, "today was the first time she'd been to church in years. Some people couldn't notice but she was so scared up there. She also hasn't sung in a while."

"What happened to her?" he asked bluntly

Chris shook his head and sighed, "She misses her. No one really knows what toll her mother's death took out on her, she used to come here almost every day to see her. Just sit there and talk to her, then she suddenly stopped. She stopped a lot of things. No more singing, no more happy playful Amber. I'm not saying that her mom's passing was the only reason but it was one of the major one's and—it isn't really my place to tell you anymore than what I have."

"The more I know about her, the more I'm confused. And yet, I just can't stay away." he admitted

Chris only smiled knowingly before patting him on the shoulder, "She's slowly becoming her old self. Just give her some time. You're not the only one with secrets and regrets you know."

"I just want to be there for her."

"And you can be, just don't force it on her. Amber is the type person that will push her own feelings aside to help someone else out. I don't even think she realizes that she does it sometimes but it's like she needs reassurance that there are people willing to do the same for her. Naya and I remind her as much as possible. So maybe that's what you need to do Chord, let her_ know_ that you are here for her."

Chord took his eyes off Amber and turned to face Chris, "I don't know what exactly happened but I will let her know. People like Amber deserve nothing but happiness."

"And what about people like you?"

"My happiness comes when hers does."

Chris didn't understand how he was able to be so blunt about all this. Now he knew what Naya meant when she claimed that Amber chose the wrong cousin. Seems like this one was the right choice all along, but he knew Amber didn't see it just yet. Hell, Chord probably didn't either; he was just trying to be a good friend. As Chord began to make his way back to his car, Chris called after him,

"I'm sorry about what happened that night at the bar. I got a little carried away. Blaine told me everything that happened."

He gave Chris a small smile, "It's alright. You didn't mean it. But um, that Blaine guy, he your—boyfriend?"

"Yes, hope you don't mind."

"No no! It's totally okay. All for it."

"Well good because—I wasn't going to care if you did. But oh Chord?"

"Yeah?"

"I did mean one thing-you do look delicious." He winked

* * *

><p><strong>This took a little longer to get out because I was just a little-a lot upset about Chord. <strong>

**I wrote a one shot about it though. Felt a little better. A little. Why I still have a little hope that he'll return, I don't know. **

**Wishful thinking. **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been awhile. Opps. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Amber peaked around the corner slowly taking a deep breath. From where she stood, she could see Chord watching Avatar and eating his favorite snack. Chills went through her as she racked her mind on what she was about to do,<p>

"_You're better than this!" _the little voice inside her head warned, but she tried to push the thoughts away knowing that this was something she needed, the only thing she thought would make her fill whole again. So many warning signs were going off in her head, she knew she was crossing dangerous territory but Amber just wanted to feel like a woman again, she wanted someone to tell her how great she was, how beautiful, smart, determined. Amber wanted to hear the words so badly. Words that she already knew were true; of course she knew they were. But she wanted to _hear_ them, _feel them_ going through her ears and flowing throughout her mind.

She saw Chord take a sip of his beer noting that he had never really looked this peaceful sense he'd came back. Well, maybe peaceful was to strong of a word, he looked more _relaxed_ than peaceful. Amber took a deep breath; she knew that chills were coming from both her nerves _and_ how cold she was. After all, she stood in the hallway only wrapped in a sheet. She sighed hitting her head gently against the wall,

"Come on girl, you need this. Okay yes, it may ruin what little friendship you've achieved with him after all this time but Chord understands and he'll do this for you."

"_You're going to chase him away!" _her conscience yelled

"Really, what are you doing?" she groaned.

Amber jumped when she heard Chord call her name from the couch asking if she were alright. She bit her lip, _"No going back now." _She thought before stepping from behind the wall. Chord had an arm hanging off the back of the couch, his body twisted to face her. Amber watched as his face showed no expression but the further she stepped towards him, the more his eyes grew wide. This was absolutely foolish of her but she put everything out of her mine, and determination shown bright in her eyes.

"Amber, what's going on?" Chord asked he seemed to be calm from what Amber could see.

"Chord," she drew out slowly, "I need a favor, it's an idiotic one yes, but Chord I need this."

She stared as his calm face turned into confusion before taking another step towards him, she took his silence as a chance to make her way around the couch and step in front of him. She noticed he had stopped the movie, glad she had his full attention.

"What kind of favor?"

Chord saw Amber close her eyes, and couldn't help but notice how the room had suddenly gotten a little warmer. He knew she had been acting strange for the past couple of weeks, but he had decided to follow Chris's words and give her her space. During the time, they hadn't spoken much but he didn't take it to offense, just figured she would come when she was ready. But now, she was acting more usual than ever. He watched as she gripped the sheet even tighter, her eyes were closed but she managed to move closer, their knees touching.

He swallowed thickly when Amber didn't speak, he could barely hear her breathing but he knew his own breath was becoming hard to control. Chord slightly closed his own eyes, knowing that he was staring at her for far too long, but once he felt a wave of heat wash over the lower part of his body, and he suddenly felt a little heaver, his eyes shot open knowing that Amber was now on top of him, he quickly balled his hands into fist and placed them firmly on each side of his legs.

Chord bit his lip to stop his self from groaning as Amber leaned into his face, with her eyes remaining closed, he saw as she went pass his face to softly whisper in his ear,

"Make love to me."

* * *

><p>Amber opened her eyes to see his face expression, she didn't know what she was expecting when she stated something such as that, but as she felt Chord lift his hands, she leaned into his chest more as he slid them up are thighs, slowly, he let his smooth hands leave a trail of heat on her body, even through the sheet she could feel his warmth. Chord's hands continued to move before he reached her face. He brought her closer to him and for a moment she thought he was going to follow through with this, no questions, no concerns. And neither of them hesitated when they felt each other's breath fall onto one another. Amber braced herself, but then frowned when Chord made no further attempt to get any closer,<p>

"Amber," he called out huskily, "I…I can't do that."

"What? Why?"

"Because," he paused, trying to find the right words, "because you…you mean to much just to have a quick fuck with Amber. I know you're upset about something but having sex with me isn't going to solve your problems. If anything, it's going to make things between us more complicated and I'm not willing to risk that. Not now."

She quickly shook her head before doing another thing unexpected and crashing her lips to his. Chord lost his wits for a moment when he kissed her back just as hard, God did it feel good, it felt right, but of course he knew they weren't kissing for the right reasons, and he also knew what she was doing and what one kiss from her could lead too. He pushed her away as gently as he could,

"Amber, we can't. Listen, I'll help you in any way I can but this is wrong."

Instantly, he regretted saying those words when tears began streaming down her eyes.

"Come on Chord," she spoke again, this time he could barely hear her, "Come on! I…I won't tell anyone, I'll do whatever you want, just do this for me. Please. Make me feel beautiful Chord, for just one night. No strings attached, do this and I'll never ask you for another thing again. Come on Chord!" she yelled banging her fist into his chest. Amber began sobbing,

"Aren't I good enough?" she screamed

Chord could only watch as his friend broke in front of him, she continued to hit his chest, her blows becoming weaker with each cry. He wanted to tell her that she was _more_ than good enough, but he wasn't sure how much those words would matter in her current state.

"Don't you want me Chord? Don't you find me attractive? Aren't I beautiful? _Tell me!"  
><em>He couldn't take it, he couldn't just simply watch her break even more, was she beautiful? _Of course!_ He couldn't believe what he was hearing, words like that coming out of Amber's mouth? The world must have been coming to an end.

"Come on," he said lifting her up, Amber's knees were weak but she managed to stand with his help. She didn't speak knowing that she had just done something so beneath her. How was she ever going to look him in the eye again? How would she ever face _herself_ in the mirror?

She didn't know that Chord was about to answer her questions. Chord held her hand tight as he led them to his room; he took a quick glance back to see that her hair had fallen covering her tear stained face. He sighed as they walked in, Amber looked up thinking he had changed his mind but once he went past the bed to his full sized mirror, she whined and quickly looked away from it.

"Look into the mirror Amber."

"I can't, don't make me. I'll hate what I see."

Chord stood behind her as she clutched the sheet around her for dear life, he placed his hands onto her shoulders,

"That's what you'll see Amber? Someone you hate? Because that's _definitely_ not what I see."

She slowly looked up, "Then what do you exactly see Chord?"

"Do you know why I call you Neytriri?" he asked softly, he knew she wouldn't know why he called her the famous Avatar name, she had always wondered why he did but he never told. Now seemed like the perfect time,

"I call you that because Neytriri is a beautiful warrior, she is smart, and she is strong. Neytriri knows what she stands for, she's a fighter! Amber, what I'm trying to say is…you're my Neytriri. You're my warrior princess that is a force to be reckoned with."

Chord stated his words whole heartedly, "Amber Riley you are beautiful, and you are gorgeous. You're worth something and I should _not_ have to stand here and tell you this because you should know but since I am, you _better _believe the words leaving my mouth."

He hands left her shoulders and he wrapped them around her waist, he squeezed her hips, "This is what I want you to do," he said staring at their reflections, "I want you to stand in the mirror every morning when you wake up and every night when you're going to bed. And I want you to _tell yourself that you're beautiful and worth it." _

"Chord…" she spoke but he cut her off, "I know how great you are and so does Chris and Naya but you're not going to believe us until _you_ believe it, love."

"Okay, I'll do it. I promise. Every morning and every night."

Chord nodded before turning her around and taking both of her hands, he looked into her eyes as he began walking them backwards to his bed. Amber gave him a small smile as he crawled to one side of the bed before pulling her down with him.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything; I'm just going to hold you for as long as you need me too, okay?"

He removed her hair from her eyes and pulled her closer to his chest. Amber was thankful he stopped her from making a mistake, she didn't know how to describe how she felt right now, but she was just thankful for him and everything he'd said to her. So many people cared for her, and she was just letting it all go to waste by bringing herself down even more. As Chord held her tight in his arms, they stared at one another,

"Thank you." She said caressing his cheek.

Chord took the palm of her hand and kissed it gently, "Don't thank me yet," he mocked making Amber smile.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not much but...thanks for reading. I heard Chord is back, that's great! Tell me what you think?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Amber's eye's shot open once she felt strong arms wrapped around her. For a moment she didn't know where she was, forgetting the events that had happened only 6 hours ago. But then she remembered how Chord didn't run away from her as she broke down to her last resort by trying to push herself on him. Amber really didn't know what she was thinking, but that was the probably she _wasn't_ thinking. She really didn't know how Chord was able to talk to her calmly and still be there for her after how much she had revealed to him, most men would have said it was too much to take in, they would have simply walked away leaving you with a pat on the back, other men would have taken full advantage of her. But no, Chord stayed and she was thankful for that, the moment she felt like she had absolutely no one to turn too, he comes and tells her how beautiful she is, how worthy she is. She didn't feel awkward in his arms, if anything she felt warm, safe, and protected; feelings that every girl dreamed of. God did it feel amazing. Soon enough, Amber remembered her promise of telling herself she looked beautiful every morning and every night, so she held the sheet tightly to her chest as she began wiggling out of Chord's arms.

Amber didn't want or mean to disturb his sleep when she felt his tighten his grip on her waist. She felt him bury his face into the back of her neck before letting out a deep breath. Chord had felt her moving out of his arms and didn't want the moment to be over just yet, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. Over the years he had been sleeping in hotels and from time to time with some friends he met along the way but never had he felt so content. Chord was perfectly comfortable with having Amber in his arms, someone that he felt at ease with. He knew that he was stepping into a dangerous territory by actually being there for her, the last thing he wanted was to get attached to her, or worse, her getting attached to _him_. He just never knew when he would have to leave again, and he didn't want Amber hating him all over again, hell they were just becoming _friends_ again.

"Chord, let go." Amber said trying once again to get out of his grasp. He only held a little tighter smiling to himself,

"Where are you going?"

His voice was muffed from his face being planted into the crook of her neck, "Living up to my promise," she responded softly.

"Five more minutes Neytriri, can I hold you?"

"Haven't you gotten hours worth already?"

Chord let out a deep chuckle that left her feeling vibrations even in _her_ body, "Sassy," he stated, "But those hours seem to have turned into only a mere matter of seconds, would 5 more do us any harm?"

"You would be surprised at what a mere five seconds could change." She remarked before finally getting out of his grip. Amber smiled to herself hearing him huff, she would have loved to turn around and see the pout on his face but she had bigger business to attend too. Chord missed the warmth of her body pressed against his but couldn't help but admire her as she stood in front of the mirror, he watched as she flattened her hair down as much as possible before taking a deep breath,

"You're beautiful Amber. You may have your flaws but who doesn't? You're worthy of everything great and you deserve happiness. You are smart and funny and you have people who care about you, who love you. It's time to start loving yourself okay? No, it won't be easy but you're going to get through this, day by day. And you're going to make the most out of it, alright girl? Alright. Now let's start this day off."

She let out another deep breath before turning to Chord, who was holding his head up by his hand just staring at her. Amber had to admit his gaze was making her a little insecure and she felt as if the words she'd just spoken were thrown right out the window.

"What?" she asked "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Nothing,"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Chord didn't reply which made her feel even more uneasy, she knew she wasn't looking all that great right now, but why was he just staring? His eyes were so intense and she couldn't read his facial expression. Chord placed a pillow under his head before looking up at her again,

"Come here," he motioned with his hand.

Amber was skeptical but slowly walked and sat on the bed anyways. For a moment they just sat there, not speaking. She was becoming more paranoid as time passed. She let out a little yelp as she felt Chord's hand around her wrist and before she knew it he was pulling her down onto the bed, he rolled on top of her, careful not to put all of his weight on her, holding himself up by his arms, Chord leaned his face into hers looking into her eyes,

"It's scary, isn't it?" he whispered.

She almost forgot what the question was as she focused on Chord's eyes. Never mind the fact they both had morning breath and that Amber was completely naked under the sheet. It was fine while he was holding her, because he was being there for his _friend _but now the air around her felt different, she didn't feel as comfortable, or safe. Of course she wasn't scared but she definitely didn't feel relaxed in this position. One layer of an item separating her nakedness and his eye's looking deep into hers. She was almost afraid to regard his question, almost.

"What is?"

A smirk crossed his face, "Trying to find yourself again," he said leaning a little closer. He ran his lips across her cheek and Amber closed her eyes not knowing what was exactly happening,

"Days, months, _years _of losing yourself in a maze and then having to go back to retrieve it all. Get your _sanity _back. You have to go step by step, trying to make sure you run into a wall. _A trap. _Then you would have to start all over, right? Isn't that how it works? Every 2 steps taken, someone knocks you back 10? So are you really willing Amber? You're gonna go through this maze and I'm telling you now, it's not going to be easy. Every day may be a bit of a struggle but you have to be willing to get past it all so you can come out on top."

She felt as if she were on fire, tears threatened to come down her eyes, as Chord smoothed his lips over her forehead, and then her other cheek, she nodded her head,

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes it's scary and yes I am willing. No one ever said it was going to be easy, and the ones who did had never been through any real pain."

He laughed, yes, she was definitely smart, "You're smart, and brave. And I know that once you gain your confidence back, you'll be powerful. Which leaves me with a dilemma."

Amber narrowed her eyes at him, "Which would be?"

"I can't tell if you're a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin."

"What about Hufflepuff?" she giggled, and at that moment Chord decided her loved when she giggled, he wondered what else he'd be able to do to hear the affectionate sound.

"Loyal? Well I suppose it fits you as well. _Damn, _now I really can't decide."

"Will you let me know then?"

Chord rolled over to his side and Amber turned her head towards him, "I will." He smiled.

"I'll let you know as well. Hufflepuff is undeniably out for you though. Maybe even Ravenclaw is out."

He gasped putting a hand over his heart, "Am I not smart enough?"

"No. Or do you not remember leaving all of this?" she said making a gesture to herself, "Not a smart move at all."

He laughed once again memorized by her, "No doubt it wasn't."

"I like that," she suddenly said

Chord looked on confused, "Like what?"

"How you were just able to make me laugh for a little while. And how you held me for as long as I needed to be held without complaining or anything. I like it."

"There was no reason to complain, I'm willing to do it anytime you need me too, don't forget that."

Chord couldn't help the smile on his face, that is until Amber decided to bring up a subject he didn't want to really talk about,

"When's the last time you've seen or talked to Mark?" she whispered.

"I haven't, and it doesn't matter." He immediately replied.

Amber was shocked herself to have brought _him_ up of all people. But if she had to face her demons, wouldn't Chord have to do it as well? Even though they shared one of the same demons. She knew that Chord hadn't spoken to his family in years just as he had with her but they were still his family. Adopted or not. They're people that love him and you always need your family. Of course she should have avoided all topics of Mark as she still didn't want Chord finding out what happened between them after he left, but if Mark was a part of the road to Chord's happiness so like her, he would have to face him as well.

"It does matter Chord. You need to talk to your family."

Amber noticed how he would was no longer looking at her, he had turned to lie on his back and was staring up at the ceiling.

"They're not my family. Lying to me for years about who I really was? No. Family wouldn't keep anything from each other."

His tone was bitter she noted, but that didn't stop her from pressing on,

"Do you know the reason they didn't tell you? Did ever think that maybe they were trying to _protect _you?"

"Well?" she asked when he didn't answer her.

"No, I never asked any questions. I just got out as fast as I could. I didn't care to ask. And I still don't. Mark made it clear how he regretted his parents taking me in. No explanation of their reasons needed."

"Can you remember why Mark told you? I don't think he could have meant something like that Chord."

She didn't know why she was defending Mark, maybe it was because she really didn't think he would have been able to hurt his brother so badly.

For a moment he closed his eyes, picturing that day Mark revealed him being adopted. He knew that he had told Amber he couldn't remember why he and Mark were fighting but he did remember.

"_I saw you two!" Mark yelled, "When I came home that day, I saw you and Amber in your room having sex! How could you do that to her? How could you when you know you don't care about her?" _

"_You have no idea how much I care about Amber! Just stay out of our business Mark!"_

"_Why? Afraid Amber will realize the mistake she made by letting you take away her virginity? How you're such a waste?" _

"_Oh, so that's what this is about, you're jealous. You can't stand the fact that I got something from Amber you'd never be able too. You can't stand that she trusted me enough and not you. What? Did you think she would actually let you be her first time? Amber and I have something you could never have with her Mark." _

"_We'll see about that." He smiled, but it soon faded as he folded his arms, "__Sometimes you're so worthless! Mom and dad should have left you were they found you!" _

"No, like I said, I don't remember." He said opening his eyes.

Amber huffed before rolling on top of him. Chord's eyes widened and Amber decided _she_ liked being in control. It was something she'd add to her list of things to work on.

"It's scary, isn't it?" she whispered as she let her fingertips trail down his chest. Even though Chord had a shirt on, chills still ran through him.

"Isn't it scary how every time you come face to face with your fears you have to result in running away instead of facing them?"

He gripped onto her as she gently bit down on his cheek, "Aren't _you_ frightened Chord? Frightened that you'll run out of places to hide and avoid what needs to be taken on? Every time _you_ taken two steps forward, you turn around and _run _10 steps away."

"Amber," he said, but it sounded as more of a warning.

"You're in a maze that you're not even _willing_ to get out of aren't you? Too scared to see what will be at the end of it."

"You don't know anything."

"Then tell me Chord, I'm all ears." She said brushing her lips against his ear.

He did his best to stop himself from shriving, "No." he said pushing her off with a little of force. She landed on the mattress but was smiling,

"This is hilarious,"

Chord was baffled by her change of mood so quickly; he thought that he was in control of this situation, that he was supposed to be getting through to her. Not the other way around. But it wasn't as if he was going to break so easily. He stood from the bed, taking a few steps away from her,

"Doesn't this friendship work both ways? Or was me not being allowed to help you in the contract?" she asked innocently.

Running a hand through his hair, Chord couldn't believe how she turned on him so quickly, "Yes you're allowed to help me, but not with things that should have none of your concern."

"Ouch," she laughed, "Isn't it funny how someone is always eager to help someone else with their problems when they can barely control their own?"

"Yes, I have my problems but it doesn't take away from the fact that you still have your own Chord. No matter how big or how small they are."

"Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." He sighed

Amber stared at him, "What?"

"Brave enough to challenge me like a Gryffindor. Smart enough to outwit me like a Ravenclaw. Sneaky enough to get what you want by using your womanly charm like a Slytherin. Loyal enough to stick beside me even though I'm such an ass like a Hufflepuff. You're all, absolutely all of them."

She grinned up at him and he couldn't help but do the same. This woman surely was something, and yet again, he couldn't believe how she was so blind to see it.

"I know," she said slowly, "that there's still so much to know about you and there's still a lot to know about me as well, but I would hope that you would come to me when it becomes too much Chord."

After years of having no one to turn too, he looked at her and said, "I will. I'll come to you when it becomes too much. And I'll think about Mark and my parents. No promises of anything but I will think about it. But you have to do something as well,"

"Name your price," she said determined to make him see that they were in this together.

"You have to start singing again, every Friday night I want you to sing at Tories."

"Sing? Why?" she asked

"Because I know you haven't been singing for the past few years, and I want you to start again. You have to know that your voice is a gift and that you should share it with the world, right?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "My voice isn't as strong as it once was. It would take so much practice and patience to get it back to where it was Chord."

He climbed onto the bed crawling towards her, when he reached her, Chord cupped her face with his hands; "I know that singing will be able to help. When you're on that stage, I know how much you lose yourself to the music just like I do. So that's why Amber. Can you do that? One song, every Friday and I'll be right up there on stage with you."

Amber let her eyes flutter shut as Chord traced her bottom lip with his thumb, "As long as you're up there with me, I'll do it." She said.

He smiled, "Good but I know you're going to kick me off stage eventually to have the spotlight to yourself. You're going to shine like the star you are Amber."

Amber softly laughed, "So where do we go from here?"

Chord's eye's trailed down to her lips, and he silently asked himself that question. _"Where do we go from here?"_

"I…damn," he didn't finish the sentence as his face moved closer to hers. This woman was amazing; simply stunning and she seemed to have a magnetic hold on him. Chord just couldn't fathom how this one woman could go through so much pain, he didn't even know the full story but he knew that Amber deserved the best.

Amber watched in both shock and fear as she saw his lips come closer to her own, she swiftly pulled back out of his hands before shaking her head,

"I need to get ready for work, I'm sorry. I need to leave."

She hastily stood from the bed and began making her way to her own room,

"Amber!" Chord called after her but she had already left out, "Fuck!" he shouted before falling face first into a pillow. It smelled exactly like her he realized which made matters worse. Did he really just try to _kiss_ her after they had just discussed all that they did? It was such a dim-witted move. _Great. _If he didn't know where they were going from there, now he _really_ didn't know.

Amber stood in her room reading a text from Naya saying she would be in town tomorrow. Naya also said how they would have dinner tomorrow night and discuss how everything had been going. Amber was grateful she was finally going to see her best friend since it had been a few weeks since they'd last spoke. She pushed the thought of what had almost happened only a few minutes ago out of her head, there was no way she was going down that road. Amber figured that Chord was just caught in the moment, which was understandable. So she was going to do them both a favor and pretend that it never happened. Yeah, her and Chord had kissed before, but she suddenly felt that if she let him kiss her in that moment, it would have meant something more, now whether it meant something more for him or her, she didn't know, and didn't want to stick around to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought? :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**"_Sometimes you climb out of bed in the morning and you think, I'm not going to make it, but you laugh inside — remembering all the times you've felt that way." - _**_**Charles Bukowski** _

* * *

><p>Rachel and Amber watched as Jenna walked through the changing room doors. They still hadn't found the perfect dress for her as they had now been looking for a couple of weeks. The dresses were either to small, to short, or simply didn't match out her figure at all. Twice Amber had to reassure Jenna that they <em>would<em> find the perfect dress, it would take time. She knew that a girls wedding day had to be special, everything that she had ever imagined, Amber loved her job, and she planned on doing her best to make the perfect wedding happen.

"How does this look?" Jenna asked after taking a spin in the mirror.

Rachel placed a finger onto her chin, lifting her head slightly into the air, "It's pretty. If I was the one getting married, I would buy it!" she grinned.

Amber let out a long sigh before stepping in, "How do you feel in it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jenna took another look, "I don't feel any different if that's what you mean."

"That is exactly what I mean. If you have to ask us how the dress looks, then it's not the dress for you. Trust me, you'll know when it's the perfect dress the moment you put it on. You won't have to think twice about someone else's opinion."

Jenna smiled before jumping into Amber's arms, giving her a hug, "You're the best, and I would be honored if you two would attend my wedding."

"Of course!" Rachel squealed while clapping her hands before Amber could even respond.

"That goes for me as well. But don't worry about the dress, you still have time." She said.

Hugging both of them goodbye, Amber began her walk home, damn, she needed a car. Rolling her eyes, she made a mental note to go car shopping over the weekend. She had plenty of money saved up in case of emergencies and needing a car seriously fit into that list. As she approached the house, she took a deep breath before opening the door as soundlessly as possible. Things around the house had been a little awkward since her and Chord's _almost_ kiss. Well, actually things were awkward for _Amber. _She didn't truly know how Chord felt about the accident—incident. Amber had soon decided that it was a 'in the moment' thing and he simply got carried away, otherwise she forced herself not to think too much about it. But still, she thought that some distance between them would be good.

As she took a quick glance down the hall, she found that his door was closed, letting out a small, "Yes!" she rushed into her room to freshen up before Naya would come to pick her up.

Amber watched as her phone's screen displayed Naya's name indicating that she was outside the house and also late for lunch. Amber had actually thought they would only just be grabbing lunch together, but it turned out that Naya intended on spending the whole day with one another. Of course Amber didn't object, but once Naya had mentioned she had to tell her something important, she became a little worried. As she quickly got up to change, she did her daily routine by looking into the mirror, stating how beautiful and worth it she was. She brushed her hair deciding to do it simple as she placed a headband on, adding to her yellow sun dress and black flats. She wasn't one for over the top dressing, especially when she was just going to hang out with friends. Before Amber could take a last check in the mirror, she heard Naya blowing the car horn again; she rolled her eyes not knowing why Naya decided not to come inside. After all, she hadn't seen Chord since he'd been there.

Grabbing the rest of her things, Amber made her way out of the house, once again thankful of avoiding Chord. A smile spread across the her face when she saw Naya standing outside of her car waiting for her,

"I've missed you so much!" Naya said while running up to her, "You have to fill me in on everything! Well besides what Chris hasn't told me."

Amber watched as her eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>"So when were you exactly going to tell me Mark <em>hit<em> you?"

They both sat down at a table towards the back of the café to get comfortable, but it hadn't taken long at all for Naya to bring it up. Straight to the point, that's how she was. Amber closed her eyes for a moment, a few things running through her mind. One being that she was going to kill Chris, the other being that that was not the way she wanted Naya to find out. Just as she had told Chris, alone, in private, that was how she planned on telling Naya. Leave it to a best friend to ruin a best friend's plans for another best friend. She sighed.

"I planned on telling you, really. Don't be mad at me. But speaking something like that out loud isn't exactly easy."

Naya huffed before crossing her arms, "Mad at _you_? Why in the _hell _would I be mad at you? It was my lowlife of a cousin who did it to you! I'm pretty sure your face didn't let out a welcome mat for his hand, Amber!"

"Calm down, babe. I'm over it, I moved on. So should everyone else."

"Oh I've moved on from it," Naya said while picking her nails, "Doesn't mean it didn't earn him a swift kick in the nuts the moment I saw him."

As the information registered in Amber's mind, she narrowed _her_ eyes. Naya caught on quickly to her slip up as she immediately called over a waiter to take their orders. But it didn't stop her from asking the question,

"How long have you been on break exactly? Because last time I checked, you had to be face to face with a male to kick him in his balls."

Naya mumbled something that she couldn't hear, but after practically glaring daggers at her from across the table, she caved,

"Okay fine. I spent a few days in LA. I saw Mark and Dianna, and after the news about him laying his hands on you, I calmly walked up to him and kicked him between the legs. Hope he didn't plan on having children. _Ouch._"

Despite what she had just said, all Amber heard was, "Dianna? What were they doing together?"

"Amber…"

"No," she said shaking her head, "Co-workers. They're nothing but co-workers."

"Oh come on! Amber, you knew they weren't just co-workers! You saw the signs. He was _cheating_ on you, Chris and I tried to tell you but you were too in love to take the truth! As a matter of fact, they dated _before_ him and you even got together!"

"Naya…I'm sorry. I didn't—I should've known…I—"

Naya leaned across the table and gently took each of Amber's hands into her own.

"It's okay. You're not with him anymore. Just remember that it's family above all, alright? Chris and I would never do anything to purposely hurt you."

So not only had he hit her, but he cheated on her as well? God, she couldn't believe how much of a fool she was. Naya was right, she did see all the signs, but like she always did, she avoided them. Amber was just always hoping for him to come around, for him to love her like she should be loved. She gave him everything, getting nothing in return. Amber couldn't go through anything like that again, which was part of the reason she didn't kiss Chord, that wouldn't have ended on a good note, she knew it. And she just wasn't ready to let go of the things she had _just _gained back.

"Then, I should tell you something that almost happened between me and another one of your family members last night."

Naya tried to suppress her smile as she spoke, "Did Chord tap that ass?"

"Oh my God, no! We just almost kissed! Shit Naya."

"I'm surprised, you know, with all that sexual tension between the two of you."

Amber rubbed her temple, "Naya, there is no sexual tension. Just an almost kiss." She said quietly.

Naya raised her eyebrows, looking over Amber, "Almost?"

"Yes, almost. I pulled away before he could kiss me. It would have been wrong."

"Oh please, this has been going on for years. Even Chris realized that you have Chord wrapped around your finger, and he hasn't even been around him that long!"

"But its _Chord_, you and Chris have obviously been looking into things a little too hard. There's nothing going on between us. We just got our friendship back. And he's been helping me lately, that's all."

"You know, Chord and I _have_ been talking. I know that he told you about him being adopted, which was something pretty major. He opened up to you; maybe you should do the same. He's not Mark."

Amber thought she probably should have known Naya and Chord would have been talking, they had always been pretty close, but it still didn't help that Chord had been talking about _her. _

"I know he's not Mark, trust me."

Naya smiled before squeezing her hand, "Take it slow, you'll see what's right in front of you soon enough."

Amber nodded before the conversation changed into something more lighthearted. She was glad to have her friend back; too many days without Naya were dreadful. Amber continued to tell her about things such as the bridal shop and Jenna. Also mentioning the deal her and Chord made about her singing every Friday night at the club which made Naya's face light up when she realized that it was _Friday, _meaning she would get to see Amber sing. Naya was a bit of a singer herself, but it was Amber that could make her cry a river. She would hate when she would have to return to her business trip the following Monday but if Amber was sending her off with her amazing voice, she'd be just fine.

"Let's go get ready for tonight." Naya suddenly said

Amber noticed her change of mood, a worried expression taking over her face,

"Remember, I have something important to tell you." Was all she said before Amber could even ask what was wrong, but now she was even more worried.

* * *

><p>Chord stood in the front window watching as Amber and Naya were making their way up the driveway. He'd woken up to find himself alone in the house and couldn't help but think his little mistake had set him and Amber back ten steps from the two they had taken together. He was frustrated with her and himself, he knew he shouldn't have tried to kiss her the way he did but <em>fuck, <em>he was _attracted_ to her. But it was wrong to try something with her at that moment. Amber was already going through so much pain, him adding on that kiss wouldn't have done her anymore justice. Just thinking about it Chord knew she was confused and concerned about their relationship now. He sighed before quickly heading to his room before either of them could see him; he needed to get ready for work. This was going to be a long night.

At that thought, he was reminded that he and Amber made a deal, he smiled. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

Red was one of those colors that seemed to look good on _everyone_. And that's how it looked on Amber as she twirled in the mirror in a knee high dress. There was one strap going over her left shoulder, which gave off the perfect view of her shoulder blades. Amber was a beautiful woman; anyone would have been able to see it. She had curled her hair, putting it up in a loose ponytail while letting a few of the curls frame her face. Naya had been dressed and ready about an hour ago, during the time she helped Amber, but also she just stared at her, she was scared of what she had to say to her. Naya knew Amber was one of the kindest people she knew, and she hadn't told anyone what she was about to tell her. The problem would be if Amber and everyone else would accept it.

"Amber, I need to tell you something."

Amber quickly sat on the bed next to Naya; this was what she had feared since they had left the café. Her mind immediately went to the worst, but she tried to calm her nerves. She patiently waited when she saw that Naya was trying to get her words together, she was fidgeting with her friends while looking down.

"Before I say it, promise me that you'll be my friend no matter what."

"Yes, yes of course I promise."

"Oh," Naya lightly laughed, "I don't even know where to start,"

"Take your time, there's no rush." Amber said giving her a gentle smile but it was a bit forced, hesitation didn't fit Naya. It just wasn't her.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it. As you know, I love me a fine man…but it seems I also like…girls. Amber I'm—bisexual."

Nothing but silence filled the room, and Naya felt lost waiting for Amber's reaction. She didn't move, or blink. She just sat there staring at her. Naya assumed that she had just the worst decision by revealing that, but then—Amber finally spoke,

"How long have you known?"

"Um well, the recent business trip I went on. You know I'm one for experimenting and one night I may have been taking a break, and by break I mean a few drinks," she laughed, "And I just thought about it, I haven't exactly tried anything with another female yet but I hope you can accept me for who I am. Please."

Naya could feel her eyes get watery as she continued to wait for Amber to respond. At the sight of Naya's eyes, Amber found her own getting a little teary.

"Oh girl I love you! Nothing will ever change that, and I see nothing wrong with it, alright?"

Naya couldn't help herself when the tears came down her eyes as she hugged Amber, it was filled with so much force that they landed back onto the bed. Naya laughed before breathing a sigh of relief, but then she suddenly stopped, there was one more thing she needed to say—or do.

"Amber, I—like I said, I haven't exactly done anything with another female. And, don't take this as me being in love with you, but—I would like for you to be my first same sex kiss."

"Naya…"

"I understand if you're uncomfortable, it's just that I trust you more than anyone else, and I would be thankful if you would let, it doesn't even have to be anything major, quick peck on the lips…"

Amber stared at her for a moment, she had never kissed a girl _herself_ and she wasn't attracted to them, but this was Naya her best friend, and she also trusted her. She knew that Naya must have been scared to admit something like that, and Amber wanted her to know that she would be there for her no matter what. Family above all.

"Yes," she said after a moment of silence, Naya's eyes widen and she didn't dare question it before she closed her eyes and slowly began moving towards Amber's lips. Amber on the other hand let her eyes remain open as she felt Naya's breath on her lips; it was quit odd with your best friend on top of you, moments from kissing you. But as Naya traced her lips with the tip of her tongue Amber's eyes widened. As Naya had said, Amber was a bit uncomfortable but this was something that she needed, so she was willing to do it for her. Closing her eyes, she gently pressed her lips to Naya's. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Naya pulled onto Amber's arms, dragging them to sit up onto the bed. Naya placed her left hand behind her head, while pushing their lips closer.

"Holy shit,"

They pulled apart with both of them slightly out of breath to find Chord and Chris standing in the doorway.

Chris didn't know what to do or say as he had just witnessed his two best friends in an intense kiss. Chord decided to just let his mouth hang open from his outburst of the holy shit. Amber and Naya both felt their faces become a bit too warm for their liking as they had just been caught.

"Oh my God," Amber mumbled

"We can explain!" Naya yelled before she started laughing, Amber soon joining in with her.

* * *

><p>The club seemed to be alive as Amber made her way through the crowd along with Chris, Naya, and Chord. The atmosphere was sweaty, the dance floor crowded, you could barely move without bumping into someone else, but that—that was secretly how Amber liked it. After Naya explained to everyone why they were lip-locking, the tension eased and of course they guys were okay with it, but Amber felt humbled that she was the first that Naya told and the first female she kissed.<p>

Tonight, after what had happened with Chord, she planned on getting drunk or close as possible. She was going to need a few drinks if she was going to get on stage and sing tonight, her nerves were a mess, a drink or two was going to do her some justice. She headed straight to the bar.

Chord watched her from a distance as he set up his instruments; she was one hell of a sight to see tonight, and the heels she had on made it seem as if her legs could go on for miles. Damn, she was beautiful and he probably shouldn't have been thinking those thoughts but he could no longer deny what a woman like Amber would be able to get out of him. She had to be just about every man's dream; she was funny, intelligent, and stunning. Most of all, she was foolish not to see that she _was_ all of those things. Chord couldn't help but bit his lip as he watched a curl dangle from her hair, just grazing over her shoulder. Fuck, what he would give for a taste of her. During the years he had been gone, he could almost imagine how she had felt between his lips that night, he could still hear her whimpers as her body lay beneath his. Why did everything wrong always feel so right?

Amber may not have noticed Chord and a few other guys gawking at her, but Chris and Naya never failed to be blind when it came to her, as they both made their way to the bar beside Amber just in time to see the bartender flirting with her,

"I've never seen you here before," he said taking her hand, Amber noticed that he lingered a little too long, but didn't mind. What was harmless flirting?

"I haven't been here very often," she smiled

"I hope that changes." He said before kissing her hand tenderly, "I'm Cory by the way,"

"I'm Amber, it's nice to-"

"I'm Naya!"

"I'm Chris!"

She laughed at her friends as Cory nodded before taking their orders, leaving Amber with a wink and small smile.

"Damn, did you see the way he was looking at you?" Chris asked fanning himself,

Naya placed her arms around each of their shoulders, "Can you say free drinks? Amber you better put those knockers to good use tonight!"

Chord cleared his throat as he approached them overhearing part of their conversation, he was quick to change the subject,

"Hey Amber, are you ready?" he asked

They were the first words he had spoken to her since last night, he was disappointed that they were, but it did give him the chance to speak to her. He watched as she seemed to freeze up, anxiety becoming her facial feature. Naya and Chris cheered her on as he extended his hand out for her to take, a gentle smile on his face. It took one look from her friends and a few encouraging words before Amber set herself into her 'Diva' zone, tonight might have been her first time singing in months but she remembered how it was her passion, something she breathed all her life. Raising her eyebrows, she took Chord's hand, letting him lead her to the stage, before he called for everyone's attention; Chord leaned into her ear to whisper,

"You'll do amazing, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart? _

Chord knew that it was a not so subtle hint but yet, he felt the urge to say it. Amber didn't seem to think anything of it, no one had ever called her that but she figured that it was just Chord bringing out his Southern gentleman side to calm her. She took a deep breath as he introduced her to the crowd,

"Alright everyone, as many of you know I'm Chord Overstreet, and tonight I have a special guess for you. Now she's a bit nervous, so please show the beautiful and talented Amber Riley some love!"

Amber rolled her eyes as a few people whistled at her, but couldn't help the heat that rose in her cheeks as her best friends yelled the loudest. She winked at Naya before taking another deep breath, she began singing.

"_Te amo, te amo," she says to me  
>I hear the pain in her voice<br>Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
>That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over<em>

Amber slowly made her way down the stairs to the crowd, everyone's eyes focused on her. She smiled as Naya motioned for her to come to her, people made room on the dance floor watching as the two best friends began to dance,

_Then she said "te amo"  
>Then she put her hand around my waist<br>I told her no, she cried "te amo"  
>I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go<em>

Chord watched as Amber slowly moved her hips, Naya's hands griping her shoulders. This song was obviously for the females tonight but his attention was only on one.

_My soul is awry, without asking why  
>I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"<br>Don't it mean "I love you?  
>Think it means "I love you"<br>Don't it mean "I love you?"_

Amber felt free, and happy, two things she hadn't truly felt in a long time. Singing again was doing this to her, she couldn't imagine how she had ever gave it up. Mark might have taken a lot of things but her passion for this should not have been one of them. She continued to dance with Naya, placing one hand on her hip. When the song was over, Amber was filled with joy as the crowd clapped and whistled. Her smile was bright and contagious from what Chord could see as he looked at her from the stage, the spotlight shinning down brightly on her like the star she was. He wasn't sure, but he thought that in that moment, he realized that no matter what he did or said to stop it, he wanted her more than what he was supposed to. He shook his head, deciding that he needed a few drinks, he headed to the bar.

"Haven't had any real talent like that for _ages_," Kevin, the owner of the club said, "No offense Chord,"

"None taken," he said holding his hands up in surrender, "I won't even deny that."

"So tell me, where do you know her from?" Cory asked. Chord followed his eyes towards Amber dancing with Chris.

"Childhood friend," he simply stated

"Oh, she's not your girl? In that case, do you think she'd mind if I asked her out?"

"Excuse you?" Kevin asked before Chord could respond,

"Now knowing that she may in fact be single, I think _I'll_ be the one to ask her out. And I highly doubt she'll want the milk when she can have the whole cow,"

Chord only raised his eyebrows as Kevin had just referred to himself as a cow, a small argument began to take place as they bickered on which one of them would get to ask Amber out. Chord didn't like it, of course he couldn't stop other's from noticing her, she was gorgeous, and didn't even know how much power she could have over a man, over _him._ But the fact that Cory and Kevin had just made it quite clear before he could even properly think about what he was feeling set something off. He didn't think as he made his way to Amber, his eyes on set on her. Once he reached her, he motioned to Chris to leave, which in return he winked. Chord could smell the scent of vanilla as he placed his hands on each side of her hips to control her movements; she jumped before looking over her shoulder at him,

"Chord,"

"Sorry," he said, gently squeezing her, "I just wanted my chance," he smirked

Amber slightly huffed, "I think you had that already,"

She bit her lip, the alcohol was getting to her, but Chord only chuckled as he placed his cheek against hers, the two were no longer moving to the beat of the music, instead taking their own pace. Amber welcomed his warmth by leaning her head onto his shoulder,

"Maybe I'll get another one, yeah?" he whispered he in ear,

"Hmm, no. Don't do this, don't go down that road."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Amber?"

She was trying to convince both of them, there was still so much they didn't know about one another, they still had their secrets, and so much to risk.

"Look," Chord said looking into her eyes, "I won't say that my attempt to kiss you yesterday was a mistake, the only thing I regret about it is the silent treatment you decided to give me. We're both adults and I think we should be able to talk about it as such."

"Then talk,"

Even though she was afraid of what he might actually say, a part of her wanted to hear it.

"I want us to be more than what we are—a lot more,"

Amber removed his arms from around her, she knew he would say something along those lines, but hearing the words didn't make it any better.

"No," she said shaking her head, "Chord you don't know what you really want, and I'm not going to jump into something with you just to end up heartbroken—"

"Amber!" he said taking her hands into his, "I do know what I want, and I want _you,_ I know—"

"Chord just stop, you may want this, but I don't. Please accept it," she said as she began backing away from him,

Chord only watched as she walked away, "I'll accept it—for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought? :) <strong>

**Honest reviews are appreciated. Also, excuse the mistakes.  
><strong>


End file.
